Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (Loonatic Stories)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: Ace has enter a Castle called Castle Oblivion to uncovered the Truth.
1. Castle Oblivion and Traverse Town

In the Beginning, Ace and his Friends are chasing after Road Runner, In the Present, they are sleeping the field and Ace is looking at 4 Path.

?: Along the road ahead lies something you need.

He turn around and nobody here and he look back and it was Hooden Figure animal

?: However- in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you.

He disappeared

Meanwhile

A bunny is drawing something and it a Castle

Back to our Heroes

They saw a Castle and they went inside

Wile: Um. You think it's okay to barge in?

Daffy: But we have to do it, if we're gonna find Bugs.

Wile: Bugs? You mean he's here somewhere?

Daffy: Something just tell me he'll be here, okay?

Wile: Really? Cause now that you mentioned it. I was kinda thinking the same thing.

Ace: Seriously? Me too! One look it this castle, and I just know: Our friends- they're here.

Wile: I guess best minds think alike.

Tweety: What, hey, hold on! It can't be just a coincidence!

Daffy: Oh No, birdy. You don't mean That-

Tweety: Ues. I had it too. I think I had a same exact too same feeling.

Wile: Whoa! Maybe it's contagious!

Taz: (Scream)

Daffy: No, it isn't. Something strange. And we're gonna go take a look.

Ace: Of course.

He going to the door

Daffy: Hey! Where are you going?

Ace: To the door. Are you scared?

Daffy: No way! Come on, let's go, you guys!

Wile: Um. Shouldn't we close the door behind us before we go? Ace!

They saw a Hooden Figure again

Ace: Okay, Mac! Who are you?

He walk to them

Daffy: Wait a minute! You're a Heartless! All right. I'll try some magic from my Ray gun! Fire!

Then nothing happen

Daffy: Come on. Thunder! Thunder! Come on... Blizzard! Fire!

Then nothing happen again

Daffy: What's wrong with my Ray gun?

?: I should be think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this csstle you forgot every magic's and every abilities and your power you ever know. In this place, is to find is to lose. And to lose is to find. That is the way in castle Oblivion.

Ace: Castle Oblivion?

He got Teleported and he's right behind them

?: Here you will meet the people you known in the past. And you will meet people you miss.

Ace: I miss? My team's! You mean my team is here?!

?: If what you want... is to find them...

They he created a blast of wind and he went through Ace, Ace attack him, but he vanished and he got Teleported to the Door

Ace: What you do to me?

?: I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this.

It's a Card that has a Picture of Traverse Town

?: To reunite with these you hold dear-

He throw to card to Ace and he grab it

Ace: Is that... a card?

?: It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Ace. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose...

He disappeared

Ace: Alright. Here we go.

He use the Card and he went the Door

After that he's in Traverse Town

Ace: This can't be right... We're in Traverse Town!

?: What you see isn't real.

He disappeared and he's right behind him

?: This town is an illusion created by your memories ingrained in that card.

Ace: My Memories?

Tweety: Forget about that, Ace! We lost Daffy, Wile and Taz!

Ace: Wile? Taz? Daffy? Guys, where are you? What did you done to my friends?!

?: They are at mercy of the cards now. Master the cards, and their strength will be yours again.

After his training of the cards, Daffy, Taz and Wile has appeared

Ace: Are you guys all right? Where were you?

Daffy: You tell us! When you open the door, we saw a strange light-... and the rest is just...blank.

Tweety: Oh Boy, that's doesn't help. Try to remember what happened. I have to write it down on my journey for this.

Wile: Hey, Daffy, where'd I get the new outfit?

Taz: (Gibberish)

Daffy: Whoa! You're right you two! Somebody's is giving us a new outfit!

Ace: Let me guess, the Cards again?

?: That is for you to ponder. Master the cards and make your way through the castle. But from here, you walk alone.

Wile: What? We can't let Ace go alone!

Daffy: He's right! Ace can't do anything without our help!

Ace: Geez, thanks alot, Daffy.

Wile: You sure you can handle it on your own?

Ace: Of course, I can. You want to go alone? Find. I'll take care of myself.

?: Hmm, the superhero speaks boldly. Go, then. The rest of Castle Oblivion awaits. Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you.

He dissappeared

Tweety: I've got a bad feeling about this...

Ace: Relax, Tweety. I'm ready for any tricks he's got up his sleeve. How hard can it be to figure out these cards? All I have to do is use one in front of that door over there.

Hours later

Ace: Boy, fighting alone isn't as easy as I though it would be...

Then 3 Lights has appeared and it was Wile, Daffy and Taz

Ace: Yikes! Don't pop out of nowhere like that!

Daffy: Look, Buster. It's not our fault! We don't know what's going on!

Wile: Look!

They saw Road Runner

Ace: Road Runner?!

Daffy: Things are getting strange. What's Road Runner doing here?!

Wile: There's nothing strange about this. We can to Traverse Town with Road Runner, didn't we?

Daffy: Did we?

Tweety: Hey, wait! According to my journal, it was before you met Ace that you came to town with Road Runner.

Daffy: Hey! He's right! We were chasing after Road Runner and that's how we ended up in Castle Oblivion!

Wile: But aren't we in Traverse Town?

Tweety: Not really, it wasn't Traverse Town. I think the Card created this Traverse Town inside Castle Oblivion!

Ace: Hey! Who cares all that? It's so confusing! I don't know where we are, but let's just keep moving forward defeating Heartless! We'll get somewhere!

Then Someone appeared

Superman: You'd better be careful, or it's the Heartless that are going to defeat you.

Ace: Superman, it's you! What are you doing in Castle Oblivion?

Superman: Castle Oblivion? What are you saying? This is Traverse Town. And how did you know my name? Who are you, Bunny?

Ace: What!?

Superman: I've never met the likes of you.

They are shocked to hear him say that

Ace: Superman! Is not funny! We all fought the Heartless together! You remember that!?

Superman: Look, Kid. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know your names.

Wile: You don't?

Superman: Sorry.

Ace: I can't believe it. How can you forgot about us?

Superman: I feel for you but you've got the wrong man. Happens all the time. Don't take it so personally, Ace.

Ace: You Do know his name!

Superman: Wait, hold on! How do I know your name?

Wile: You think Superman is not well?

Daffy: If he was, that's not good. Ace's Real!

Superman: What do you mean that I'm not well, Daffy, you, Wile and Taz are the ones who-

Daffy: Hey!

Superman: That's weird... What's wrong with my memory. What's happening here?

?: I don't know, Rook. Maybe Supergirl was onto something after all.

It was Stargirl

Stargirl: She said she senses some uncanny kind of power. And asked us to look into it. Well, this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe you should take Ace to see Supergirl.

Ace: Stargirl, you know my name!

Stargirl: Yeah! Looks like you know my name's, too.

Superman: You know that bunny?

Stargirl: No. Total stranger. But I definitely know his name. Strange, right, but convenient! We can skip the introductions.

Superman: How is it that you can accept this situation so easily? I don't get you...

Stargirl: Well, I'm off to see Supergirl. Superman, you give them the grand tour. Bye!

She left

Superman: I guess it's no use pondering over it. Come on, Follow me. But there are Heartless wandering around town. I'd better teach you how to protect yourself in the Battle.

After the Training

Superman: Think you've got the hang of it, Ace?

Ace: Yeah, more or less. I'll pick up the rest when I fight some real battles.

Superman: Here, I found this lying around. You take it. Remember what I told you and make good use of it.

Hours Later

They went to the House to see Supergirl

Ace: Supergirl, have you forgotten about me, too?

Supergirl: I don't know whether to say "nice to meet you" or "good to see you again"

Stargirl: Yeah, exactly! Like we've never me, but it still doesn't fell weird knowing your name.

Ace: But I'm telling you, we HAVE met. We took on the Heartless together. We were a team!

Superman: It feels like you're right... But I can't remember.

Ace: Then I guess you won't remember what you told me. In Hollow Bastion, when I get the Symbol: "We may never meet again..."

Superman: But we will never forget each other.

Ace: See, you do remember!

Stargirl: He's right, Superman! I remember you saying that, too.

Superman: I guess I can't write it off as a coincidence, then.

Supergirl: I don't have any memory of it, but somehow I still remember, I think your heart is doing to remember for us.

Ace: My heart?

Supergirl: We don't know you, Ace, but your heart is full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know.

Superman: So you're saying that Ace's Memories are affecting ours?

Supergirl: His Memories do seem to have a certain power.

Ace: Maybe it's like that guy said, than. This town is just an illusion. Something my memories created.

Supergirl: And... there's someone special to you in this town?

Ace: How did you- oh, I get it. My memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened. Yeah. My team's is somewhere in this town- I mean, Castle Oblivion.

Stargirl: Castle Oblivion? What's that? There aren't any castles in here.

Ace: That's not quite what I mean.

Supergirl: You still not sure what's going on yourself. Right?

Ace: Right. We just got here after all. I want to take a better look around.

Superman: Then go have a walk around town. There are Heartless, but that's no problem for you.

Ace: So you know I can fight?

Superman: I can't say I know, but I feel like believing you. Let's leave it at that.

Hours Later

They were at the Second District and they saw Cyborg

Cyborg: Well, if it isn't, Ace. Wait, what am I saying? I don't know you. But you LOOK like Ace, what with the Sword and Long Ears...

Ace: It's okay, Cyborg. That's my name.

Cyborg: So! You've heard of me? All, I can't say as I'm surprised.

Ace: Anyway, maybe you can help me out. A friend of mine's supposed to be somewhere in this Castle- er, town. Got any ideas?

Cyborg: You're friend, hmm? Lately all this town sees is Heartless. Can't even take two steps without gettin' attacked. In fact, this Plaze's the worst. Word is, a giant Heartless shows up when that bell rings. If you value your hide, you'll get outta here while the gettin's good.

He left

Wile: Hmm, maybe we should leave.

Ace: Don't you want to see the Heartless?

Daffy: No way!

Then the Bell has ring

Daffy: The Bell!

Taz: (Gibberish)

Wile: Be careful, Ace!

Then Guard Armor has appeared after that it have been Defeated

Superman: So your team wasn't here?

Ace: No, I don't think I'll find them in this town. But he's somewhere in this Castle-. I just know it.

Cyborg: Castle? You mean this whole town's inside some huge Castle? Boy, that's big.

Supergirl: He's probably right, Superman. We may not understand what's going on, but Ace does. He can see that reality is bigger than just this world.

Ace: I wish I was that sure.

Superman: You'll be okay, Ace. No matter what shape reality takes, you can handle it. I may not remember you, but I know you in my heart.

Ace: Superman...

Stargirl: Take care, Ace.

Cyborg: You're gonna be lost.. but best of luck anyway.

They left except Supergirl

Ace: What's wrong?

Supergirl: I don't have all the answers, but I had to tell you some. Your Memories created this town, right?

Ace: That's what the guys who gave me the card said.

Supergirl: If that's true, then this town is just a figment of your mind.. and so are we.

Ace: But... you're not a Figment! You're standing right here. This town is here, too!

Supergirl: But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. And I sense things I shouldn't... Ace, beware your memories. In the Journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will receive you, try to lead you astray.

Ace: So, um... what does it mean?

Supergirl: I'm sorry. I'm just another illusion. The truth is out of my reach.

Ace: Don't say something like that. It's depressing...

Supergirl: Stay strong, Ace. Don't let the illusion distract you from what's truly important.

Ace: Alright.

Daffy: Ace!

Wile: Are you ready to go?

Ace: Okay, I'll be right there. Well, I'd better be going.

And he saw Supergirl gone

Ace: Supergirl? Supergirl!

Daffy: What about Supergirl?

Ace: Where did she go? I was just talking to her!

Wile: Supergirl left with Superman and the Others, remember?

Ace: What?

Daffy: You got us worried. Just standing there by yourself.

Ace: Is this what she meant..?

They left Traverse Town

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Meet Ken and Memories of Wumpa Island

They made it through the Door and they saw a Coated man

?: Well, Ace. Did you enjoy meeting your memories?

Ace: Yeah, it was good to see everyone. But what do you really want from me?

?: What do I have to give.

He walk to them and then a Black Bunny whos wearing a Black Coat like him has appeared

? 2: Hey!

?: What do you want?

? 2: No hogging the bunny.

He gave him 5 Cards and he disappeared

?: Then perhaps you'd like to test him.

He disappeared

? 2: Perhaps I would. My show has started, Animal Warrior. Who am I? My name is Ken the Rabbit. Remember in your Head?

Ace: Um.. yeah.

Ken: Wonderful, you're a quick learner. So, Ace. now that we're getting to know each other better...

He bring out his 2 Weapon

Ken: Don't you go off and do on me now!

He is fighting him and he defeated him, after that he got 5 World Cards

Wile: Another one, what's does it do?

Tweety: Looks like the Card you used when you made Traverse Town.

Ace: Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going...

Ken: That's right.

Daffy: Ken!

Ken: Do you really think after that Introduction. I would give up on that easily?

Ace: You were testing us.

Ken: And you passed. Congratulation, Ace! You're ready now- ready to take on Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forgot. Then you will find something very special.

Wile: You mean Bugs and Ace's Teams?

Ken: You will just have to give some more though to who it is that's- most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Ace. You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you for.

Ace: The Light within Darkness...

Ken: Do you want me to give you a hint?

Wile: Ace- do you need it?

Ace: I'll figure it out myself. If you're on my way-

Daffy: Don't worry, Ace! We'll protect you!

Ken: Good Choice. Just what I'd expect from the Animal Warrior. But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken. you may no longer be who you are now.

He disappeared and our Heroes went to the second Floor

Tweety: Hmm...

Ace: What's wrong, Tweety?

Tweety: Well, you see, what Ken said back there worries me. What could he have meant by. "You may no longer be who you are"?

Ace: I may no longer be me? How can I be anyone else?

Tweety: Of course, still, you can't be too careful.

Wile: Yeah. Feels like just about anything could happen here in Castle... Oblivi- Oblivi- Obliv-

Daffy: Castle Oblivion!

Wile: Oh, right! I remember now!

Ace: We'll be alright! Whatever it is they're cooking up. We'll be able to handle it together.

Wile: Of course we will, like at that creepy castle we explored together. The one with the Heartless symbol on it.

Ace: What was that?

Daffy: I can't remember. What was it called?

Wile: It was um... Holla... Holly... Holler... Sorry, I'm can't remember.

Daffy: What! Stop fooling around.

Ace: Wile, are you sure you didn't make it up?

Wile: I'm not sure.

Ace use the Card and he enter the Door

They are in Cortex Ship

Wile: Hey, Someone's coming.

They saw Crash and Aku Aku

Aku Aku: Crash! Wait up! You know I don't have Legs to move! And run so fast!

Ace: What's the Rush?

Aku Aku: We have to save Coco from the Trial!

It's chasing Crash

Ace: Save Coco from the Trial?

Daffy: For such a Strange Ship, it's sound so strange.

They ran off and they finally made it to the trial

Coco: Thank goodness, you two have made it.

Our Heroes are watching the trail

Wile: Looks like some kind of get-together?

Daffy: Um. That must be the Trial that Voodoo Mask said.

Nina: Well, Coco. Do you understand the charges against you?

Coco: No way! I've done nothing wrong!

Cortex: Let's start this Court, everyone. Coco, you are in charged with aiding the Heartless who threaten my Ship.

Coco: Oh really? Where's the Evidence?

Cortex: The Evidence is... I forgot! That's the Evidence! Because of you and Crash, are the one who stole my memory!

Nina: We can't get rid of the Heartless until my Dad memories is back.

Coco: This is Crazy! So what you're father. Don't blame me and crash just because he can't remember things!

Cortex: How tiresome! You're talking to the Evil Cortex! And to think I might have let you go, had you apologised straightway! What a brazen thief!

Ace: Who's the Brazen one?

He went to the court

Wile: Ace, what are you doing?

Cortex: The court has reached a verdict! Captured them!

Ace: Hold it! This trial was a false! You should investigate before you capture innocent People!

Cortex: What does it mean? Are you saying that Coco and Crash didn't steal my memory. I suppose you know who the real culprit is, then!

Ace: Um? I, er...

Cortex: Speak up! Or I'll captured you and your friends! Now who's the Thief!

Ace: Uh...uh... I'm the Thief!

Everyone: (Gasp)

Cortex: What did you say!?

Wile: Ace! Are you sure?

Ace: Of course not! But what else am I supposed to say.

Daffy: You're Dispicable.

Cortex: Minions! Get them!

They are fighting his Minions and they defeat them

Ace: Whew...

Daffy: Hey. Where's Coco and Crash?

Wile: I think they left.

Cortex: Perhaps they did. But YOU won't!

Daffy: We've been Trumped!

Ace: Run!

They escaped and they going to find Coco and Crash and they found them

Ace: Things got little crazy back there. But at least you're okay.

Coco: We don't mean to be rude, but... was that true, what you said? Are you a thief?

Ace: What? No way! Why would I steal the Mad Scientist's Memory?

Wile: Yeah, Ace only said that because he wanted to save-

Daffy: -to show off!

Ace is not happy from Daffy

Coco: Is that right? Well, you saved us all the same. Thank you.

Aku: Thank goodness, you save Coco and Crash.

Coco: Aku-aku?

Aku-aku: Thank Goodness, you guys ran away from, Cortex. But we're not safe here. Cortex's a stickler for action. He won't forget you till he remembers. He won't stop fishing you till you got his memory back. Did he forget because he remembers? Does he remember that he forgot? Doesn't matter, I suppose.

Ade: I don't know- But I think we to leave this ship.

Tweety: But Ace, what about Coco and Crash? If Cortex catches them again, they will be- will, you know.

Ace: I guess we better do something from Cortex.

Aku-aku: You should do something. But you don't have to do anything.

Ace: Why?

Aku-aku: If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Likewise, if something never happened, you can't remember it. Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you.

Ace: Lie?

Aku-aku: That's all I know. The rest is for you to figure out.

They left and they are in first floor

Wile: What's with the sudden change of scenery?

Coco: Let's look around! Oh no!

Cortex and his Minions has arrived

Cortex: You don't think that you can get away that easily?

Ace: Aw, Great!

Cortex: The Game is up, Kids! For stealing my memory, I think is time for me to... time for me to... Time... for... What the? What's going on? What happen to me?

Ace: Huh?

Cortex: What am I doing here! I can't remember a thing!

Ace: What's wrong with him?

Wile: I think someone stole his Memory.

Coco: Guys, watch out! Something's coming!

Then the Trickster has appeared, Ace is fighting it and he defeat it.

Ace: So it was the Heartless who stole Cortex's Memory.

Cortex: You guys! All of you! What is the meaning of this? Where did that monster come from?

Ace: How would WE know?

Cortex: So you don't tell me? You're hiding something! That's it! Minions, get them!

Coco: Wait, Cortex, please! It was you who commended us to destroy those creature.

Ace: What you say?

Coco: Cortex, in his Prudence, didn't completely trust us at first. And so, Cortex command, we fought them to prove ourselves. Isn't that right, Ace?

Ace: We did? I mean, we did! Cortex.

Cortex: I told Bandicoot and you guys to do it?

Coco: But Cortex, don't you remember?

Cortex: Don't be Crazy! I never forget anything! Of course I gave the command, you did great.

They all left

Coco: Phew, that was close.

Ace: Way to improvise! I never would've though of that.

Coco: But Aku-aku said as much. "Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you." Cortex would never admit he forgot. So instead, he remember something... that didn't happen! He ended up fooling himself.

Ace:...

Coco: What's wrong, Ace?

Ace: Nothing, really. Well, I guess you and Crash will be safe now.

Wile: And Cortex won't give us any more trouble! After all, we got rid of the Heartless, just like he commanded!

Daffy: Don't tell me, you've been fooled, too!

They left and they are in castle Oblivion

Wile: Hmm...

Daffy: What's the matter?

Wile: It was the Castle that I was talking about earlier... I know I didn't imagine it. 'Cause that was the Castle where Ace had to use the Sword to free Lexi's Heart. Then he just disappeared! And I was so worried. How can I ever forget that?

Ace: Oh! It was when I turned into a Heartless! Wait. That happened.. in a castle?

Daffy: Don't tell you forgot. 'Cause I remember everything.

Ace: Then what's the named of the Castle?

Daffy: Of course, it was.. Tweety, help me.. is it in your journal?

Tweety: Yes. I finish the 1st Volume before we came to this Castle. Now where did I put my Journal... Ah! There it is! Let's see.

He look at his Journal and he look shock

Terry: Huh!? That's strange!?

Wile: What's wrong, Tweety?

He show them his Journal and it blank

Tweety: All the Pages is gone! Everything is Blank!

Daffy: What's going on!?

Tweety: How can this happened? I was so careful with this Journals! (Crying) Everything I write is gone...

Ace: The Journals blank? What's happening?

They went to the Next Floor

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Memories of Budokai and Xioalin World

A Bunny is drawing something

Back to our Heroes

Daffy: That's crazy. Journals cannot disappeared?

Ace: What if... it's more things?

Daffy: Huh?

Ace: Wile was telling us about another Castle we'd been to... But none of us really remember it. Does that mean... could it be that we don't remember because we're losing our memories?

Daffy: What! Losing our Memories?

Tweety: Wait. You remember what that Black Cloak man said. "This place is to find is to lose and to lose is to find." It must have been our memories he was talking about losing!

Ace: So, if we keep going to another floor, we'l lost more... Could it really be Castle Oblivion?

Daffy: The next Floor we go, the more we'll forget? Does that mean everything and everyone will be forgotten?

Ace: My Teams, Slam, Rev, Tech, Duck and Lexi too.

Daffy: Do you want to go back?

Wile: Don't worry, Everyone. We might forget about where we've been or what things we've seen, but we won't forget our friends.

Daffy: I don't know, Wile.

Wile: Come on, Ace. Did remember that you turned into a Heartless, did you forget about me, Taz and Daffy?

Ace: Of course, I won't.

Wile: See, no matter what happens, you won't forget your friends.

And that make Ace happy

Ace: Yeah, thank you, Wile.

Daffy: So, if there's nothing here that can make you forget your friends... then we have nothing to be afraid. Let's go!

He heading towards the Door

Ace: When I turned into a Heartless, who is the one who keep slapping at me?

And that makes Daffy Realized he's the one who did it

Daffy: Do you have to forget about that!?

He's angry and Ace use the Card and he went to the Door and they are Budokai world

Daffy: Look! An announcement.

They look at the Announcement

Tweety: Hm... It's for some sort of contest. They're calling it the "Budokai Survival Cup.". Contenders have to run an obstacle courses Battling each other along the way. And listen to this: "The Great hero Book will also compete for the cup." It says here he's never been beaten.

Ace: Sound like fun. Why don't we enter, too?

Wile: I though you'd say that. Whenever there's a contest, you're rarin' to join up.

Daffy: You're going to compete even if we don't, right?

Ace: Yep.

Daffy: Guess, we better sign up.

Tweety: Wait there's more. "Only contenders who finish the preliminary course may enter the main competition." It says the preliminary course is right ahead.

Ace: Well, let's go!

They are heading off and a Man is looking at the Announcement

Broly: "Goku is a model of true strength and gallantry- the perfect hero"!? Oh, he's perfect, all right. PERFRCTLY INFURIATING! Just thinking about that little sunspot makes me boil! HOO, I'd like to drag him into the Underworld.

?: Which is why you want me?

It was Batman

Broly: That's right. You must be... Batman, is it? Your job is to beat Goku in the games. And once you've got him cornered... do you're job and then I will...

Batman: You're going to restored my memories.

Batman: You got it.

Back to our Heroes

They all met Master Roshi

Roshi: Huh? Where did you came from? Didn't tell me that you guys finished the prelims!

Ace: We did, Old man. Now we can go for the cup!

Roshi: Well, you come to the right Tournament. Not that you stand a chance against Goku.

Daffy: Why?

Roshi: Well... You... ain't... Heroes!

Ace: You're wrong!

Wile: That's crazy!

Ace: Exactly... but that's not the point! How can we prove we're Heroes unless you give us a chance?

Then Goku appeared

Goku: He's right, Roshi. They cleared the prelims. I think they deserve a chance.

Roshi: Hmm... you got a point there, Goku. But still-

Goku: I know, we could always cancel the games.

Ace: Cancel the Game? Why?

Goku: Master Roshi's prelim course was so hard, no one else could finish it.

Ace: Is that right? Well, if you let us compete, you won't have to cancel the games! How about it, Roshi?

Roshi: Okay, you got me over a barrel, so fine. Here's how it works, kid-

Ace: My name is Ace, not Kid.

Roshi: Okay, Ace. Since your team and Goku are the only contenders-

?: No, they're not.

They saw Batman coming

Batman: The games have a new challenger. Name's Batman

Roshi: The more the Merrier! Now the games will really be something to see! I'm looking forward to this. Don't expect me to pull any punches!

Ace: Hey as long as you don't expect me to take them! Let's give it our best.

Batman: Hmph.

Roshi: Okay, let's get this show going! But first I gotta explain the few rules. Rule#1! First one through the obstacle course wins! Rule#2! In the event of a tie, a battle will determine the winner! Rule#3! You can interfere with your opponent's on the course! And finally... Rule#4! All challengers have to give it everything they got! All right, enough with the spiel. On your mark.. get set... Go!

They run off 2 hours later, they encounter Batman

Wile: I think it was nice of him to wait for us to catch up!

Daffy: He wasn't waiting! Remember Rule #3? "You can interfere with your opponent's on the course"!

Ace bring out his sword

Ace: He's looking at the Narrow field!

Batman: You can put that away. I wasn't going to fight you, so keep moving.

Ace: Um?

Wile: See, I told you he was waiting.

Daffy: Well, we caught up. Let's take him up on his offer and keep moving!

Ace: I don't see a Downside?

They walk off and Ace stop

Ace: Um, are you sure?

Batman: I wasn't here for the Cup. Just Goku. Today or loses more than the competition.

Our Heroes look shock

Ace: You didn't mean... why?

Batman: This is my business. Stay out of it. Go win the Cup.

Ace bring out his Sword

Batman: What are you doing, Bunny?

Ace: Rule#3! You can interfere with your opponent's. Right? You're not the only one who can fight Goku.

Batman: Some kid you are.

He is fighting him and then he's gone

Ace: Batman? Where did he go?

Tweety: He's heading for the finish line! We have to hurry!

Ace: Got it!

They went off to find Batman and they found him and Goku fighting

Goku: You lost! Give it up. Batman!

Batman: We're not finish yet...

Goku: I can't guarantee your safety if we keep going.

Batman: Better worry about yourself. Looks to like like you're slowing down a bit.

Goku: Uugh...

Then Ace is helping Goku

Ace: Don't worry, I'll help from him.

Goku: Ace?

Batman: Get all the Backup you want. I'm going to finish you and get back my memories!

Ace: Wait? You're memories?

?: Now, now, Batman, we don't want to spill the bones.

Spike has appeared

Goku: Broly! You!

Broly: Looks like you oversold yourself. All you did was wear him down. This doesn't look good for your performance rating.. Let me put it this way: You, superhero friend, you're fired.

Batman: What!? But we have a deal?!

Broly: Did you really think you could get back your memories just like that? Get a grip!

Batman: Why, you little-

Broly: Out of my way! I'll take care of Goku myself!

Then he blast them

Ace: Hey!

Broly: Rule #5! It's never too late to enter the games.

Goku: Broly, you were behind this from the start!

Broly: Batman may failed to take you out, but he did break you down. Time for plan B. Pack your Bags, Goku 'cause you've just won a free trip to the underworld- paid by me!

Ace: Hold it!

Goku: Ace, no-

Ace: Come on, Goku- how can we go on-on-one if you're in the Underworld?

Broly: Good point, Kid. I guess you'll just have to go with him! Rule #6! There are no rules! Ha ha!

He is fighting and he defeat him

Roshi tell them about what happen

Ace: What!? The game has been cancelled? But why?

Roshi: After the Battle from Broly. Everybody got so tired of fighting and they went back home.

Ace: You gotta be kidding me! What about my match with Goku?

Goku: I'm sorry, Ace. But you wouldn't want me to compete in this condition. Let's have a match when I've rested up a bit. Can you wait?

Ace: Okay, I'll hold you for that.

Goku: Then it settled!

Tweety: Ace, over here! He's coming around.

They saw Batman look injured

Ace: Are you Alright?

Batman: Yeah. I'm sorry, I messed up the game.

He's going to leave

Ace: Hey! Hope you get your memories back! Forget about what Broly said. Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago. If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone forever. That's what I think, anyway.

Batman give a Card to him

Batman: That's for you. For helping me.

Ace: Are you sure you don't want to just come with us instead?

Batman: I'll do it on my own.

Our Heroes left and they are back in castle Oblivion

Daffy: (Sigh) I hope Bugs is alright.

Ace: Why my Ancestor?

Daffy: I have to be sure that I hadn't forgotten him.

Wile: How'd that go for ya?

Daffy: Good. I remember - we're on a quest to find him.

Wile: I remember that too. Bugs helped save everything by staying on the other side of the door to darkness. I think...

Taz: (Gibberish)

Daffy: You got it, you guys!

Ace: And me- I was looking for my team's. Duck and the others are with my Ancestor when the door closed. Hm, I guess there's no way we'll forgot the most important memories.

Daffy: That's good. 'cuase I don't want to forget.

Meanwhile

A wolf girl named Susan is talking to Ken

Susan: You seem pretty intrigued by this Ace Kid.

Ken: Are you telling me you're not, Sudden?

Susan: Haven't decided yet.. I think what intrigues me more is what you see in him.

Ken: There was a time he became a Heartless. And if one becomes a heartless

Susan: They lose their mind and their feelings... they're consumed by the darkness.

Ken: Right, but not for Ace. He held on to his feelings, even as a heartless. And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that.

Susan: It's the Strength of his Heart. That's what interests you. Why the sword chose Ace's Heart.

Ken: To unlock the mysterious of the heart. Isn't that the Organization Plan?

Back to our Heroes

Daffy: Hey, I wonder if there's anything we've forgotten...

Wile: Hmm... if we are, what would it have been?

They are wondering what it was

Wile: I don't think it anything, so maybe that means that we really are losing our memories. But whatever they were, they could have been very important memories, right?

Ace: Right, or else I don't think you would have forgotten it. Look

He show them Lexi's Good Luck Charm

Daffy: What is it?

Ace: A good luck charm that Lexi gave me. It's special to her, so I promised that I would return it. I'll never forget making that promise. It's why I could not forget Lexi. Am I right, Lexi?

He look at Her and then another Bunny is behind him

Ace: Huh?

She disappeared before he turned around

Ace: Strange? Do I know... that girl?

Daffy: Ace! Where were you?

Ace: Sorry, never mind.

Wile: We better keep going.

He use the Card and he went to the Door and they saw 3 Boys surrounded by Heartless

Ace: Heartless! We have to help them!

They ran off to help them

Ace: You guys need a hand?

Raimundo: Yeah! Thanks for the Help!

They are fighting the Heartless and their are so many of them

Omi: There's too many of them.

Raimundo: Looks like I have no choice. Wish Coin! I wish these guys are gone.

Then the Heartless has disappeared.

Wile: Whoa!

Daffy: Why didn't you use that in the First Place?

Raimundo: It's not that Simple you see-

Dojo: I could have said it better myself. But I will anyways. This Wishing Coins have limited to three wishes. And Ixnay on the wishing for more wishes!

Ace: So you have two Wishes. Best be careful.

Raimundo: We've got to get back to the Temple somehow. But with all these Heartless.

Wile: Hey, Ace. We're heading that way too, so why don't we go with Raimundo and his Friends.

Ace: Sounds like a plan.

Omi: Great! Follow us.

They followed them

Wile: So, why are you going back to the Temple?

Omi: That Evil Monk named Young Chase. He tricked us into getting the Wish Coin from the Temple of Wonders.

Clay: That temple is Crawling with Heartless.

Raimundo: We were lucky that we made it back home in one piece!

Ace: Wasn't there anyone else there help you all out? This Young Chase got some nerve giving such dangerous orders.

Dojo: I know how you feel, Guys. People have been ordering this Wish Coin for 10,000 years. And help do it get? It keep wishin' someone will make this dragon go free and explore the world. But go figure the odds on that.

Raimundo: Well, how 'bout I use my three wish to set you free?

Dojo: (Gasp) Did my ear deceive me? Raimundo, you'd do that for me? You're not just pulling my tail now, are you?

Raimundo: I promise, Dojo. Anyway, there's only one thing I really want.

Dojo: Then we'll just have to DO something about that, Rai! Can I call you, Rai? So, what will you wish? Fame? Fortune? A luxury hotel to call your very own?

Raimundo: Well, there is this Girl who was with us. Her name is Kimiko. She's the Xioalin Warrior of Fire. And... that's the problem. It's hard for me to be the leader of this team like me to get a chance to hang out with hrr. That's how this all started. I though if I go to the Temple of Wonder, I could get the treasure and maybe Kimiko would be with me.

Ace: Sound like you wish should be that you can want Kimiko to be in your team again.

Dojo: Well, this Coin got a Package for you! You'll not only meet the lady, you'll go in style... as WARRIOR RAIMUNDO! How do you like that, Rai?

Raimundo: Me, a Warrior! Can this Coin really do that?

Dojo: In a Minute!

Raimundo: I guess the Legends were true after all. C'mon, let's get back to the Temple

They went off to the Temple and they saw something

Daffy: Hey! Look at that!

Raimundo: Was that...

They saw Kimiko Unconscious and surrounded by the Heartless

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Wile: Looks like she needs our help.

Ace: We'll never make it in time!

Clay: Looks like I have no choice. Wish Coin! I wish Kimiko is Saved!

Then all the Heartless has disappeared, our Heroes approach her look unconscious

Raimundo: Kimiko?

Wile: We're lucky! She fainted, but it looks like she's okay.

Ace: But now you got one wish left.

Then more Heartless has appeared

Omi: Not again! Sorry, Dojo. But you're the only one who can-

Ace: Wait! This is your last Wish Coin! You cannot waste it! This time, Let US handle these guys!

They are fighting the Heartless and they Finished it

Clay: That's all of them.

Ace: See, I told you we can handle these guys.

Omi: Thank you, Ace. Looks like we're down to our last wish coin.

Then a bright light just blind them

Daffy: Whoa! What was that?

Raimundo: What the!? The Wish Coin is gone!?

Then Young Chase appeared

Young Chase: Hmm, it seem my plan have gone amiss. I was certain you'd waste your last wish... What with the Poor Xioalin Warrior of Fire in distress and these delightful creatures to deal with. But no mater. All last the Wish Coins and it's mine to command.

Omi: Why are you doing this, Young Chase? You've got the Wish Coin. What more do you want?

Young Chase: Such an interesting question. You see,. I knew you were going to use the Wish coin to try and win Kimiko's Heart. But we can't have that, now, can we? Because I am the one Kimiko will be my Warrior!

Ace: You!?

Young Chase: Certainly you Realize that if I want Kimiko to be my warrior, then nothing can stop me from becoming a Warrior! You're nothing more than a pawn in my game, Xioalin Leader! Wish Coin! My First Own! Make the Dragon deliver Kimiko to me!

They saw Dojo carried her

Omi: Dojo! What are you doing?

Dojo: My Body... it can't control me. I have no choice but to obey that wish coin. I'm sorry, you guys.

Young Chase: Exactly. Farewell, Xioalin Warrior!

They left

Raimundo: Great. Now we've lost Kimiko, Dojo AND the Wish Coin.

Ace: You can feel about it some other time! If you dont pull yourself together, you'll never want Kimiko to be on your team again! You lost the Wish Coin! So what? You can still save them on your own! Losing someone you care about is bad, but no as bad as never getting them back!

Raimundo: Ace... you're right. We can't give up now! We've gotta save Kimiko and Dojo!

Daffy: But Young Chase got the Wish Coin. We can't just walk up to him and expect to win...

Omi: Maybe we can. I've got a place. Listen up!

They went off without the Xioalin Warrior to find Young Chase and they found him

Young Chase: Hmph. Looks like the Xioalin Warrior has given up on their Friend Kimiko. I cannot lose my wishes, I'll deal with you myself.

Ace: Guys! Now!

Then Raimundo and his Friends has appeared

Young Chase: Wish Coin! I want the Dragon to seize the Xioalin Warrior!

Then Dojo appeared

Dojo: Guys! Please forgive me!

He punch them

Raimundo: Ha! You fell for it, Young Chase!

Young Chase: What?

Ace: That's right. We want to blew your second wish! Only one left!

Omi: Go ahead, use it to make Kimiko to be your warrior. You'll still have us to deal with!

Dojo: Wow! Good job, you guys!

Young Chase: Well, the cunning of a Warrior. But unfortunately, you can't see beyond the bait. Your little ploy changes nothing! I can defeat you once and for all AND make Kimiko my own! Wish Coin! My Final Wish! I want to become an all powerful Genie!

Then he became a power Genie and everything is hot

Ace: It's so hot! Young Chase must be doing it!

He trying to get the Lamp from Jack Spicer and he got it and after that everything has been restored

Daffy: We rescued Kimiko, Dojo AND we got the Wish Coin back!

Clay: You still have one wish, partner.

Dojo: He sure does. Time for this wish coin to make him a Warrior outta this guy! Course, I'd like to be free, but like they always say, Genies can't be choosers. You're probably miffed about that whole puppet-of-Young Chase thing, anyway. Say the word, Raimundo. Be a Warrior. So Kimiko will be in your team again.

Raimundo: Okay. Wish Coin! I wish Dojo has his Freedom!

Dojo: Rai?

Then he's Glowing and now he is free

Raimundo: Now no one like Young Chase will never have you for evil again. Dojo, you're free!

Dojo: Guys, I'll never forget this. But what about Kimiko? What are you gonna do?

Raimundo: I was wrong, Dojo. If I used that Wish Coin for my help to win Kimiko... I'd be not better than Young Chase. Kimiko means the world to us. I want to show her the real me.

Ace: That's the Spirit!

Omi: Thank you, and good luck to you, too.

Ace: Why?

Raimundo: I was ready to give us back there, but what you said really kept me going. That's what it hit me. You must be looking someone you care about, too.

Ace: Yep...

Omi: Dojo can you-

Dojo: Don't say the word, I know what you mean.

He give a card to Ace

Dojo: If you need me, Call me. That's okay with, Rai?

Raimundo: Of course!

Ace: Are you sure?

Dojo: Anytime at all. Hey, without you guys, I might never have been able to have an Adventures with you. And I think Raimundo and his Friends will be fine without me for at least a little while.

Ace: I see, thanks!

Raimundo: Let's hope both our wishes come true, then. Take care, Ace!

He left and our Heroes went back to Castle Oblivion

Ace: Who could that have been before in my memory? I wasn't Lexi... But another... Girl? Maybe... I think her name was...

Daffy: Ace! Let's go! You want to find your Ancestor and your teams, don't you?

Ace: Um? Okay... Boy. It was right on the tip on of tongue...

They went to next floor

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Memories of Kuja's Ship and Hogwarts

A bunny is drawing of Ace, Lexi and his Team even herself

Back to our Heroes

Ace: I remember! There was another Girl!

Wile: What? Who?

Ace: Well, the girl who was in my homeworld. Besides Lexi and my team, there was other girl I was friends with. The Seven of us played together all the time when we were kids.

Tweety: Ace... Seems to me that's the first time you've mentioned her. Yeah... I guess I forgot all about her. I think... she just suddenly went away when I was really little before the Meteor strike Acmetropolis.

Daffy: What do you think made you remember that now?

Ace: I don't know. But it's been coming back in pieces as we go through the castle.

Wile: So did you remember her name?

Ace: I don't think so. I feel kinda dumb. We said we weren't gonna forget our friends, and well now... I can even remember her name.

Daffy: Ace...

Wile: Aww, you cannot be worrying about that. If it's been coming back to you in pieces... You're sure to remember her name just like everything else!

Ace: Yeah.

Ace use the Card and he went to the door

Ace: What is this place? It's a ship or something.

Wile: Wherever we are, this place is has many technology.

?: I think you should be a little more worried.

Ace: Who's there?

It was Vivi

Vivi: You're inside the Kuja's Ship.

Tweety: I know that voice. Vivi? Vivi, it's you! Come on out!

Vivi: Tweety, is that you? Thank goodness, I though I'd never see you again!

Tweety: There's no way you wouldn't find me again. I'm your Friend. And your friends will always take care of you, remember?

Vivi: Of course, you are. You're my good friend to me. I never let anything happen to you. But anyway, how did YOU end up here?

Ace: I think we just used a special way...

Wile: It's so special, we don't know how we did it!

Vivi: That's too bad... I was hoping you could help me and my friends to get out of here.

Tweety: Friends? Zidane and Dagger are here?

Vivi: Sure, they are. Follow me.

They went off and they made it to Zidane and Dagger

Tweety: Zidane! Dagger!

Dagger: Tweety? Is that you? How in the world did you get here?

Tweety: You tell me! How does two wind up in the ship?

Dagger: Well, it's a long story...

1 hour later

Daffy: So you went off to save Vivi from Kuja?

Wile: And you got captured!

Zidane: Yes, but we found our friend. We would do anything for him.

Ace: But now, Kuja's left, and leave you behind? Being in here is so awful.

Dagger: Not if we stay together. That makes everything a little better. There's nothing better then being reunited with someone you care about.

Ace: Yeah... I see what you mean.

Zidane: We don't care if we're trapped here, so long as we have Vivi. He's a good Black Mage and he doesn't do much.

Tweety: Well, he's still tells fibs. But with a little help from me...

Zidane: Tweety, you worried too much.

Ace: Speaking of Vivi... where is he?

Daffy: He was here a minute ago. Where's he gone this time?

Zidane: I think he's off exploring. That black mage has been poking around just about everywhere inside this Ship. He won't tell us why it's so important. We tell him it's dangerous, but he doesn't care.

Tweety: That Black mage's a handful! Ace, if you don't mind...

Ace: I get it. You want us to help you find him, right? Come on, let's get going!

They went off to find Vivi and they found him

Vivi: Oh!

Tweety: Vivi! Where are you thinking!? You know your friends is worried about you.

Daffy: Even Tweety is.

Vivi: I'm sorry...

Ace: What are you doing anyway? Looking for something?

Vivi: Yeah. I was looking for some tool.

Tweety: Looks like you're lying.

Vivi: But, Tweety...

Taz: (Gibberish)

Wile: Don't be so hard on him, Vivi. We promise not to get mad, Vivi. Is that why you're afraid to tell? No need to fret. Tell us the truth- we'll understand. Can you trust me?

Vivi: Okay... I was looking for a way out. Zidane says he and Dagger are happy, but it's my fault for them to be captured from Kuja's I shouldn't go alone without my friends. I want to help my friends to get out of this place. But they'll worry if I tell him what I'm doing.

Tweety: So that's why you though you had to tell a lie.

Wile: You did it because you care about your friends?

Daffy: And you need now is to be brave!

Vivi: What do you mean?

Daffy: Tell you're friends the truth. With a little bravery, you can do it! If you tell them how you really feel, I bet they'll help you find a way out.

Ace: And we'll give you a hand!

Vivi: Really? You'll help us? Okay, I'll give it a try! Wish my luck, Tweety!

Tweety: No more keeping secrets, then. Have we got a deal?

Vivi: Yes! I'll be brave and tell my owners how I really feel! No lies this time!

Tweety: Great! Now go back to them.

Then they heard a loud noise

Ace: What's going on!?

Daffy: I think got a bad feeling about this!

Tweety: Vivi! Get out of here!

He ran off and then he got captured from Parasite Cage

Ace: Vivi!

Vivi: Help me! I'm trapped!

Ace: Don't worry!

He is fighting that Parasite Cage and he defeated it and Vivi is still inside

Vivi: I'm still stuck in here!

Ace: Vivi! Be brave!

Vivi: What will I do?!

Ace: Don't give up! Try to fight your way out!

Vivi: Fight my way out... That's it!

He use his magic to the Parasite Cage and he's free and then a Large Heart has been released

Tweety: Vivi, are you okay?

Vivi: Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little sticky... But I have a great idea! That thing spit me out when I started fighting back. Maybe we should destroy this Ship, so we can get out of here.

Ace: Of course! If we're lucky, you and your friends will be back home safe and sound!

Daffy: Great idea! Let's go destroy this place and try it!

Vivi: And I'm going, too!

Tweety: No, you can't.

Vivi: Why not?

Tweety: You should be with your friends. If you get left behind in this place, that means you will get separated from your friends!

Ace: Leave this to us.

Vivi: I guess you're right. Be careful, you guys!

They went off and they made it to this room

Wile: Looks like this is as far as we go.

Ace: Ready, then? Let's smash this place!

Daffy: If would be easier if we had someone to fight...

Ace: Look at the time. We got company!

Then Heartless has appeared and they fight them and then they defeated them

Ace: That's all of them..

And then everything is exploding

Tweety: It's working! The Lair is gonna blow!

Then the Blast has blown them away, After that they have survived

Ace: Ouch... Now I know what getting shot out of a cannot feels like.

Wile: Where's Vivi, Dagger and Zidane?

Tweety: They're gone. They must've gotten out safely.

Ace: Without you, Tweety? I though there was no escaping without your friends!

Tweety: I don't care being left behind, as long as they are safe back home. Maybe Vivi doesn't need me after all.

Ace: What are you talking about?

Tweety: That Black mage used to have many Adventures. But he's come a long way. Maybe he doesn't need me anymore. Seems like he will make some friends on his own.

Ace: Don't you remember what Dagger said? "There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about." I think Vivi's counting the day till he can see you again.

Tweety: Well, what do you know? You might be right.

They left the Ship and they back in Castle Oblivion

Daffy: Ace, is there anything else you remember about that other girl?

Ace: Well... just bits and pieces.

Wile: Maybe you could try telling us some more story about her. Who knows? It might even help you remember other things.

Ace: Well, let's see.

In his Memories

Ace: She's a Bunny, and she's was Quiet... and always drawing. When we'd go to the playground, she'd draw a picture instead of playing. Sometime she'd draw us, too! She was really good. I remember Duck and I fighting over who she'd draw next. But one day, she was gone, just like that. I think our parents knew the reason. They might even have tried to explain some of it to me. But I was little, I porbabl didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying after she was gone.

After his memories

Ace: But... that's all. I still don't remember her name.

Daffy: Don't worry, I bet youll remember it in no time!

Tweety: Okay, I must point out. Ace keep remembering things instead of forgetting them. It's seems to me forgetting things may be the only way- to reach the memories buried deeper down inside each of us.

Wile: So we have to forget in order to remember?

Ace: Like those guys said... "Our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts, that they're out of reach." And that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding... I didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they meant.

Wile: Boy, Ace. I think I'm a little jealous of you. How come me, Taz, Daffy and Tweety aren't remembering more of the stuff from our memories?

Daffy: Come on, you guys! Let's get going. We've got to forget things faster.

Meanwhile

Susan: Just as we intended.

Ken: We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go.

Susan: You got your fun at the first floor. And this time, it's my turn to do it.

Ken throw 4 Cards to her and she grab them

Susan: I will never give those to him.

Ken: Don't break it or kick it.

Susan: Ah... Do I detected a soft spot? I'm not gonna break the toy. I'm not stupid.

Ken: So don't forget. Ace is the key. We need him if we're going to take over the Organization.

Susan shut his lip with her finger

Susan: I know you're in on that, too... But keep it under your hood, at least until the time is right.

She disappeared

Ken: Ha. You would have been wise to have to done the same, Susan.

Back to our Heroes

Wile: So, Ace, did anything back there help you remember your friend's name?

Ace: Well... Her name's the only thing I can't seem to remember.

Daffy: You have to try! Hurry up and remember it!

Ace: Alright.

He use the Card and he went to the Door

They are in Hogwarts

Ace: Where are we?

Wile: This place is like a castle. And I don't like this place. I think it's crawling with ghost!

Daffy: I wonder where we are? But don't be so scared. There's nothing to worry about. You won't be spooked if you already know what's coming! Not ever real ghost can frighten us anymore. If they take one look at us, THEY'll be the ones to run away!

Wile: Are you sure?

Daffy: Trust me!

He walking to the door and he got bump into something it was Harry Potter in his invisibility Cloak

Harry: Sorry, I didn't see you there.

Daffy: Ow!

Harry: Hmm, You seem to be new in Hogwarts. If you are sneaking in Hogwarts, that is not a good idea to do it. Sorry, I haven't told you my name. I'm Harry Potter. And this is Hogwarts. Everybody in Hogwarts say that I'm famous. If you are new Hogwarts, you're in the right school.

Daffy: We're not, Wizard.

Harry: Too bad, because at the moment, we've got a bit of a problem here in Hogwarts.

Ace: What kind of Problem?

Harry: Well...

Then Heartless Appeared

Harry: Like them!

They are fighting all the Heartless and they defeated them

Daffy: Okay, Bob! Why did send these Heartless here?!

Harry: I didn't send them, they shows up in Hogwarts. And I was sneaking past by them with my Invisibility Cloak. They actually go around and attacked the Students in Hogwarts.

Ace: Why are they here?

Harry: I was going sneak out to see Professor Snape. I'm heading to his Office, Follow me.

They went

Daffy: Ace, what should we do?

And: I think we have to go with him.

Daffy: I don't like this. What if he's leading us right to the Heartless?

Ace: You worried too much. Come on.

Daffy: (Sigh) Fine!

They went to Professor Snape Office and they made it

Harry: This is Professor Snape.

Snape: Sneaking around, Harry? 50 Point from Griffindor.

Harry: I'm sorry, Professor Snape. But I need some Help from you.

Snape: If you want my Help. I have created something.

Daffy: What is it?

Snape: I created a Potion of True Memories.

Ace: True Memories?!

Snape: You see. Our Heart is full of Memories. But not at all of them reflect the truth. The heart isn't a recording device. Every important memories changes with time. They warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hoped to remember.

Ace: Could that happen to me?

Snape: It happens to everybody. Some memories grow smaller, and some became more bigger. If we could recover our true memories, the world would be completely different. So, I devised a Potion from Forget-me-not that bring our true memories.

Ace: Can it work?

Snape: I'm not sure.

Harry: As soon as Snape got the Potion ready, Heartless start coming!

Daffy: Sounds like a failed experiment.

Snape: Silence. I just need to take a look at the Potion to find out what went wrong.

He look at Shelf

Snape: But unfortunately is gone.

Ace: Did someone took it?

Snape: It must be that Weasley Girl. Harry, you've better find her or else I'll give more point from Griffindor.

Harry: Okay.

Ace: Can I come with you?

Harry: Why?

Ace: I want to know about these "True Memories" that the Professor keeps talking about.

Harry: Sure. Let's go find Ginny.

They went off to find Ginny and they are in the Library

Harry: There you are, Ginny. I though I never find you.

Ginny: Who are they? Are they you're new friends?

Harry: They're interested in true memories. You do have the Potion, Right?

Ginny: I have.

She show them the Potion

Harry: Could you give it back to Snape?

Ginny: I guess so, if you insist. But... I'm afraid. All that Snape did was created it, and the Heartless Appeared. What if someone drink it?

Harry: Don't worry. What could be more exciting?

Ginny: I'm scared, Harry. Isn't there another option?

Ace: Any ideas, Harry?

Harry: I don't have a clue.

?: But I can! Crucio!

They dodge it and Ginny drop the Potion and then Lord Voldermort got the Potion.

Ginny: Oh No! The Potion!

Harry: Voldermort! You again!

Voldermort: Harry, where are you manners? I'm just helping you put the Potion to good use. You should thank me. Well, just one sip and the Heartless Appeared. What would happen if I changed the whole thing? THAT would by scary! Poor Harry. You can't hold a candle to Voldermort. Time for Hogwarts to taste pain and despair beyond any nightmare!

Harry: Pain and despair? Voldermort, you monster!

He disappeared

Ace: Come on, Harry! We've gotta go find him!

They went off to find Voldermort and they found him

Harry: Voldermort! Hand over the Potion!

Voldermort: You don't how to quit! And even though... all this Fighting is making me thirsty.

He drink the Potion

Ace: Oh No.

Voldermort: Not bad. Taste good and... Agh! What's this! What... something's wrong! Something deep inside me. Something... vile!

Harry: Voldermort! What's going on?

Voldermort: Stay back! Stay back!

Ace is fighting him and he defeated him

1 Hour Later

Snape: Confounded Voldermort! Drink all the Potion! There are only a few drop left!

Wile: Ace, why don't you ask the Professor if you can drink the rest?

Ace: Nah, I don't think so.

Snape: You don't want it? Too bad. It wouldve been a good Experience.

Ginny: Ace...

Harry: Don't you want to find out about your true memories?

Ace: I was- now more than ever. But there's this bunny- Ken. I promised him I'd find the truth on my own.

Snape: I don't understand. When I created the Potion, Heartless appeared- and when Voldermort drank it, he was overcome with fear. What could it mean?

Ginny: It means the Potion was a failure?

Snape: Silence! Weasley Girl! I can't be wrong! Voldermort MUST have found his true memories!... True Memories must unbalance the heart- and cause unpredictable changes within!

Ace: Then... what will happen to me? What happens when my true memories Awaken?

Snape: Perhaps something even more terrible... but this is all just a hypothetical. I can't be sure with further research.

Harry: What's wrong, Ace? Does Professor Snape scare you?

Ace: Well... a little.

Harry: That's good to hear. Fear and doubt are sign of a strong heart. They push your heart, strike out in new direction, take chances! Without them, your zest for life might fade... as would your taste for fear. And believe me that would really ruined my heart.

Ace: Thanks, Harry Potter. I'll remember that.

Harry: Then good luck, everyone! May you always enjoy being a wizard!

They left

 **To Be Continued..**


	5. Remember and Tremorton

They are back in Castle Oblivion and then Susan appeared

Daffy: I bet you're working with Ken.

Susan: That's right. I'm Susan, so... are you enjoying your stay at the castle? I bet it's nice to pull away all the worthless memories and Awaken the true memories... that lie deep in your heart.

Ace: True Memories?

Susan: Although... it seems that you're still forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor bunny hears that you've forgotten her name, why... it's just.. it'll break her heart.

Ace: Poor bunny? Do you know her!? Is she... here?

Susan: Yes. She. Is. You see, the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you obviously are the hero, so you have to go save her. Although...

She attacked him and then a Good Luck Charm has fallen off of his Pocket

Susan: I'M the Bad guy, so you have to go through me!

Wile: Ace! Are you okay?!

Ace: What's that? Is that thing mine?

Susan: What a shame... You've been wearing it all this time and forgot? No... that's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your heart. Ace, you think carefully, now. What oh what could it be? And who gave it to you?

Ace: Ma... Ma..ri...

Susan: Ace... Ace... You've getting it now! Release the memory from within your heart!

Ace: Mari... Marina.

Susan: Well, it's about time. That's right... Marina. Yep, she's the one that gave you that little tacky little good luck charm.

She grab it

Susan: Not that you even bothering to remember. No surprise, seeing as you also couldn't remember her NAME. Talk about Heartbroken! I can't believe you! It'd serve you right if I decided to smash this piece of junk!

Ace: Leave it alone!

He grab it

Ace: Marina gave me this. It's very important to me!

Susan: Oh it's important to you. Ten second ago, you don't know what it was!

He is fighting her and he defeated her

Susan: Boy. You're not as bad as I though. You really are a superhero. A heartless superhero.

Ace: Who tell you!

Susan: Oh, does it hurt because it's the truth? You are just a baby. And if you're gonna be a baby, then here you go.

She throw 4 Cards to him and he got them

Susan: I created another cards from your memories, you know. Be a good bunny and say "thank you" bye.

She disappeared

Ace: Wait, Susan!

He got so Angry and he's in rage

Ace: Where are you! Don't you dare hiding from me! Show yourself!

Tweety: Ace! Calm down! She's not coming back.

He's calm down

Wile: Ace?

Ace: I don't like this... why do I need someone like that to bring back... Marina's Memories.

Meanwhile

Susan appeared

Susan: Phew... throwing that Battle wears me down.

Ken: You sure? It looked to me like you just lost.

Susan: How dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of-

?: An engaging effort.

It was Marty the Martian

Susan: Marty?

Marty: How can you be humbled by someone of such limited significant. You should be ashamed the Organization.

Susan: Hmph!

Ken: How can we help you, Marty? It's not very often we see you topside.

Marty: I am here to help you. You obviously believe this Ace has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such codding. I think an experience would show if he really is or any value to us.

Susan: Here we go again. It just some excuse so you can carry out your little experiences, that's all.

Marty: I'm a Martian and a Scientist. Experience are what I do, yes.

Ken: Whatever. You can do what ever you want. But you know, I think testing Ace is just a cover for testing your valet.

Marty: Valet? That Bunny is a product of pure research.

Susan: What he actually was a toy.

Marty: And you should zip it from your mouth.

Ken: Well. Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this.

He give him a Card of Acmetropolis

Ken: A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us.

Back to our Heroes

Daffy; Ace! Wait up!

Ace: We don't have time! They got Marina! We've gotta save her!

Wile: Wow! Ace sure does seem like he's upset.

Daffy: He sure, and you'd be too, Taz. He just remember a friend but round out she's in trouble!

Wile: You have a point there. I guess if heard that our friend Bugs was in danger, we would pretty upset about that, too.

Ace use the Card and he went to the Door

They are the Neighborhood and they became a Robot

Wile: Wow! This looks like a Neighborhood.

Ace: And how come we became a Robot?

Wile: Hmm, don't know. Someone cast a spell on us?

Ace: We are look like a Robot!

Daffy: If we are Robots, Look, someone's coming.

It was Jenny and she's holding something

Jenny: Look, if anyone ask, you didn't see me.

Daffy: Why?

Jenny: Look, I have no time to explain. Just promise not to tell, okay?

Wile: Um, what's that Rod, you're holding.

Jenny: Nothing! It's nothing. Please, don't tell anyone.

She left

Daffy: Well, she was in a hurry.

Ace: I think she was hiding something.

Daffy: I wonder what it was?

They left and they saw 8 Robots

XJ-3: Oh No, this is bad.

Ace: What's the matter?

XJ-2: Someone stole the staff from Vexus. We got it from her and now it's gone!

XJ-4: And even though, Jenny has disappeared! Her mother is worried sick about her. And she won't leave her room.

Ace: Jenny? She disappeared?

XJ-5: And ever though, her Friends would know where she is, but they are gone, too.

Ace: Wait a minute... Don't we just saw Jenny?

Wile: Yeah, but she didn't look so happy to see US! Hey, wasn't she carrying something when we saw her?

Ace: You don't think that was the Staff?

Tweety: You know, maybe it was.

Daffy: (Gasp) But that mean Jenny stole it!

Tweety: There must be some explanation.

XJ-6: Jenny! Where did you ran off at this time? If anything happens to you... your mother will think it's all our fault! She told us to keep an eye on her, and now this!

XJ-7: What if she ran away because of something we said!?

XJ-8: Our Mother will shut us down!

Ace: They will be upset if we tell them Jenny took the staff.

Wile: Guess we'll have to get to the bottom of this ourselves!

They left and they saw Jenny

Ace: There she is!

Jenny: This is all my fault. I wish I'd never taken this Staff from my Mum. I've should've known things would turn out this way.

Daffy: She DID took it!

Wile: Shhh, quite. Someone coming.

?: No need to worry, Jenny. You did the right thing.

It was Vexus

Vexus: Well, I'm sure you'd do anything in the world to help your friends. Poor Brad and Tuck they have been running away from home. No places for them to live. Well, if we don't hurry, you might not have a human friends to save-

Jenny: No!

Vexus: Beside, you're not GIVING me back the Staff, Jenny- just let me have it for a bit. You can save Brad and Tuck! Lend me the Staff, and I'll help you

Jenny: Okay. But I don't if I could, this is so powerful and dangerous. Can I have some time to think?

Vexus: Alright, You'll have you're time to think. But be warned, your friends will be eaten from those Monsters

She left

Jenny: What should I do?

Daffy: Don't listen to that queen.

Jenny: How long have you been listening?

Ace: We already did.

Wile: It doesn't matter! You cannot trust that queen! She's up to no good. You can see the look on her face!

Jenny: Then we all agreed. The problem is, we don't know where my friends is. And Vexus is the only one who can help us.

Daffy: What about us? Let's go talk to her. You shouldn't have to do this on your own.

Tiff: Really? You all can help us?

Ace: We are. I know how you felt to lose a friend. Let's go!

They went off and they made it to her lair

Vexus: Wow! Looks like I have many guests! Have you made up your mind, Jenny?

Jenny: I'll do anything for Brad and Tuck. But I need proof I can trust you. You've said we could save Brad and Tuck if I gave you back the Staff. Well, prove it!

Vexus: Of course. See?

She made Brad and Tuck appeared

Both: Jenny!

Daffy: I knew something's fishy!

Vexus: There you have it. If you want your friends back, give me back the staff!

Jenny:...

She give it her

Vexus: Ha ha! I finally mine again! Now I can rule the world!

Jenny: Let Brad and Tuck go!

Vexus: But of course! Here you go.

They ran to her

Vexus: Which reminds me. You always wanted to see other worlds, didn't you? Well, Jenny, I know just the world to send you to! Unfortunately, this will be one-way trip!

They are fighting her and they defeated her

Tuck: Please don't be angry, Jenny. That evil queen tricked us.

Jenny: Guys as long as you're safe, nothing else matters. Now all we have to do is return the Staff and everything will be okay.

Ace: But what if you're mother finds out you're the one who took in the the first place?

Jenny: I'll be grounded again...

XJ-2: Jenny! Jenny! Where are you, sister! If you can hear us, say it!

Jenny: It's my Sister's! They came all this way just to find me.

Wile: Yeah, when they does, you're gonna get it!

Ace: I got an Idea! Why don't you just say the Evil Queen stole the Staff? And you got it back all by yourself! Then there's no way you'll get in trouble!

Jenny: I already have that idea! But... I can't do that. I don't want to get in trouble, but I can lie. Not about this. I know I haven't made the best decisions lately. It was a mistake to take the Staff. But I made that mistake because I wanted to help you, Brad, Tuck. I'm proud of that. Blaming someone else would mean giving those feelings up. So, I'm going to tell the truth.

Tweety: She's right, Ace! Honesty is the best Policy.

Ace: Come on, I was just kidding! Great, now I'm the one in Hot Metal!

They left

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Fight and Mobius

Ace left the Door and he saw someone

Ace: Are you... Duck? What are you doing here? And where is Tech, Rev, Slam and my Ancestor?

Duck: Got Separated. And you're not happy to see me? Let me know if I'm getting in the way- you know, or something thats more important.

Ace: What? I didn't mean that...

Duck: Really? Spare the chit-chat. I bet that you had all but forgotten about me.

Ace: Are you nuts? Come on. I came all this way looking for YOU!

Duck: But you're not anymore, was it? Now it's only... Marina that you're looking for. You don't care about me. Just like you never cared- at all, about her feeling.

Ace: Marina...

Duck: Hmph: I should have known. Never even gave it a though did you? Just cause you want to see Marina -sorry- doesn't go both ways. Tell you the truth, Marina doesn't even want to see your face.

Ace: What, why?!

Duck: You should ask your memories... why Marina Disappeared from the city. Remember that and you know.

Ace: You mean... I did something to her? Was it my fault? Duck?

He use his Dark Suit

Duck: Go back to Acmetropolis, Ace. Anyone who goes near her... goes through me!

He attacked him

Ace: Duck! What's wrong with you!? I though you're my best friend?!

Duck: But never cared about me! You didn't help me, saved me and even protect! You cared about your Team instead of me. Marina's not the only one who's tired of looking at you. So am I!

Ace: Duck! Stop it!

He is fighting Duck and he defeated him and he ran away

Ace: Duck! Please stop!

He ran after him and he's gone

Ace: Duck! Where are you!?

He nowhere to be found and he's sad

Wile: Ace. Are you alright?

Ace: Don't worry about me. Duck... what happened?

Tweety: Hmm... something strange. Almost like Mephiles was back controlling Duck again.

Ace: But we got rid of him already.

Wile: Then what's wrong with Daffy's Grandson...

Daffy: Wait a minute... our Friend, Bugs! If he's with My Grandson, he might be in danger!

Wile: Yeah, but they got separated. That means that they are not with him.

They look at Ace who look so sad

Daffy: Ace...

Tweety: I know... you think Duck is not your best friend. But that's not true.

Ace: You sure?

Tweety: I know, he said mean things to you back there... But you have to remember - we are in Castle Oblivion. When people loses their Memories here a little bit at a time. Duck's probably just forgotten that the two of you were such best friends. That's all.

Ace: So he forgot?

Tweety: My guess it was. But Ace.. Instead of being so sad, we have to figure out a way to help Duck get his memory back. If we all work together, why, we're sure to get you through this. No need to be sad.

Wile: Tweety's Right. You should just pushed your friend away.

Ace: Yeah, you're right.

But he still sad

Daffy: Ace, do you remember our very first promise?

He look at them

Ace: What?

All: Always smile!

Wile: That is the promise we made to each other the first time we met. We promise not to forgot to keep smiling.

And that cheer him up a little

Ace: You're right.

He use the Card and he went to the door

They are in Eggman Lair

Ace: Where are we?

Wile: This floor is made out of metals. I can hear the Noise, below...

Daffy: I know! We must be inside a Ship!

Ace: I don't think so. But we'd better find a way out. But which way should we go?

Then Choa appeared

All: Whoa!

Ace: Who as you?

Tweety: Maybe it can help us.

Wile: Looks like you're right!

They follow Choa

Ace: Is it just me, or are all the rooms starting to look the same?

Wile: Maybe we're just goin' in circles?

Daffy: Some help that thing was.

Choa is so angry

Wile: I think you ruffled her feathers, Daffy.

?: Choa, what are you doing!? You weren't supposed to bring Eggman Goons WITH you!

It was Sonic and Ace ran to him

Sonic: Stay back! Or this will be the last fight you pick!

Daffy: Hold it right there, Bob! We're working with "Eggman" that you said! We're only here because... Umm... Why are we here, Ace?

Ace: What? How am I supposed to know, Daffy? Wile, Taz, what do you think?

Taz: (Gibberish)

Wile: Hmm, beats me.

Sonic: Okay, okay, I understand. Ace, Daffy, Taz and Wile, right? I guess if you weren't working with Eggman... you wouldn't get lose in this Lair. Plus, you're clothes look funny.

Daffy: There you go again!

Ace: Wait, so if you though we were working with Eggman... This must be his Lair?!

Sonic: Yep. You're trapped inside Eggman Lair- and this Lair is belong to that Egghead, Eggman.

Daffy: Well, if we're trapped that means you are, too!

Sonic: Me? Nah! No one can captured the Fastest Hedgehog alive, and the Name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm just laying low until it's time to spring my plan.

Wile: So what is your plan?

Sonic: Those Robots kidnapping my friends Amy and Cream. They're got to be somewhere in this Lair. I didn't expect there to be so many Robots kn watch, though. I send Choa to look for a way around... but all he found was you.

Ace: I bet I know what Choa had in mind! If we all make a big enough noise- we can distract the Robots!

Choa is flying around him

Wile: Boy, you must have read his mind!

Ace: So how about this? Let's work together, at least until we get above the floor.

Sonic: Well, sure, why not? Of course I need Tails to help me, but he's not here for hours, if I wanted to find him. But you guys looks like you'd be stuck without me.

He ran off

Daffy: Does this Hedgehog have any manners!?

They went off and they found them

Sonic: There they are!

It was Amy and Cream

Amy: Sonic? You're here!

Sonic: Amy, Cream, are you all right? I've come to rescue you with my new friends! Come on, let's get off this place and have so Adventures! Now, let's go!

Amy: I love to Sonic. But we've got something to tell you... we want to back home.

Sonic: What are you saying? Why would you want to do that? You will never have some cool Adventures like me. Besides, going on an Adventures is a lot more fun! If you want to go back home, you'll have to leave this Adventures. You'll go home and we'll never see each other again!

Cream: We know, Sonic. But... We still want to go home.

Sonic: (Angry) What!? I came up to rescue you! And you don't care if you ever see me again!

Amy: Sonic, you don't understand!

Sonic: (Angry) Suit yourself! And while you're at it, rescue yourself! I'm leaving.

He ran away

Ace: Sonic! Wait!

Daffy: There he goes.

Amy and Cream look down

Amy: Sonic...

Ace: Not very thoughtful, is he? What do we do now?

Wile: Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we think of something once we get up to this place?

Daffy: That doesn't make any sense... I think.

Ace: Well, there's still trouble waiting outside. Amy, Cream, you stay here. We'll try to create a distraction.

Cream: Okay. Be careful.

Wile: If you stay here, Sonic will change his Mind and come back.

They left and they made it out of the Lair

Daffy: Whew! We're finally made it out!

?: There you are, Intruders!

It was Eggman

Eggman: I'll teach you on how to play sneaking in my lair! Friends of Sonic, was it?

Daffy: Are we his Friends?

Wile: He sure didn't seem to think so.

Ace: Yeah, the way he took off like that. He even ditched Amy and Cream.

Eggman: Hey! I'm finished talking to you! How dare you ignore me and plot behind my back!? Imbecile Fools! You're in cahoots with Sonic the Hedgehog, no mistake!

Ace: If you say so. Either way, you're gonna let us off this place.

Wile: And, Amy and Cream's coming with us!

Eggman: Think again, you better look over there!

They saw Amy and Cream walking to the Plank

Ace: Amy! Cream!

They ran off to save them but they are stopped by Eggman

Eggman: One step, and those two will walk off the Plank!

Daffy: You won't!

Eggman: Believe me, I'd rather not. After all, I need those Two to bait on that blasted Hedgehog!

Sonic: Then I'll take the Bait, Egghead!

It was Sonic and Tails

Tails: Sorry, I couldn't make it in time.

Amy: Sonic!

Cream: Tails!

Sonic: Here I am, Eggman! Miss me?

Eggman: Insolent BRAT! Today is the day for you to be gone!

He ran off to him and he was too fast and then He and Tails saved Amy and Cream, and Eggman is about to fell off

Sonic: Too slow!

Eggman: Agh! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

He survived for walking off the Plank

Eggman: You've made a fool of me for the last time, Sonic! I'll fight you like a man!

They are fighting him and then they defeated him

Ace: Thanks, Sonic. We own you one.

Sonic: Well, at first I thought I'd let you handle it, but it really looked like you needed help. But hey, you guys did pretty good, though. Amy, Cream, about Acorn Kingdom. Are you sure you change your mind.

Amy: Sonic, we're sorry. But we're really want to go home.

Sonic look away

Sonic: I was afraid of that... Everyone have their Adventures- and they always forget. First you'll forget what it feels like to have some Adventures, and then you'll forget yours.

Amy: How come you say such a thing, Sonic? We'll never ever forget our Adventures.

Sonic: Yeah, that's what you think now. But when you try to remember you Adventures with me, the memories will be gone. You'll Forget- little by little, one memory at a time. Once you're going home, there won't be a single memory left.

Ace: Don't say such a thing. Memories- even important one-time don't come back to us whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean the memories are gone. It's more like... like they're sleeping. So when the right thing comes along and wakes the memory up, we can remember it. The memories engraved in our hearts never go away. I'm sure of it.

Cream: He's right, Sonic.

Sonic: Never, Huh? It's funny. I though everybody who left their Adventures forgot all about it. But I have a feeling you guys just might be different. Okay, Ace! If you say we'll meet again, then I believe you!

Amy: Oh, Sonic!

Sonic: Let's go, home. Acorn Kingdom is waiting for us.

They hold their hands to Sonic

Sonic: Goodbye, Ace. I'll be waiting to see what you have for your adventures!

He ran off except tails

Ace: What's the Matter, Tails? Aren't you gonna go with them?

Tails: Yes. But I want you to have this.

He gave a card to him

Tail: Bye!

He flew off

Ace: Looks like Sonic want Tails to have it.

Daffy: Maybe he's not such a thoughtless Hedgehog after all.

Tail: Oh, Yeah! Take this!

It landed on Daffy

Daffy: Ouch!

It was a Moogle

Wile: Another gift from Sonic?

Daffy: I hate that Hedgehog.

They laugh at him and they left Mobius

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Jog a Memory and Hollow Bastion

Ace saw Duck going to the next Floor

Duck: Haven't you heard? I told you to go home.

Ace: I can't. Not until I rescue you and Marina.

Duck: I didn't tell you that you want me to be Rescue.

Ace: Did you forget? Lexi's there- waiting for us both to come home.

Duck: You're the one who forget. I told you in Kingdom Heart when we closed the Door... "Take care of Lexi".

Ace look down

Duck: Why don't you just forget it. I'm not going back to that city- for anything!

Ace: It's not just for Lexi! What about our friends even our leader?

Duck: You can have those Guys. I already forgot them.

Ace: You better watch you're mouth!

He's going to fight him

Duck: What about you, Ace? Do you remember who they are? And what they look like?

Ace: Of course I... I... no.

Duck: Ha! Don't feel bad for yourself. That's what the castle does to you- after a while. It's good that you forget all the useless memories you have, and remember for the first time what really matters. I remember it, Ace. I now know the one thing that is most important to me. Protecting Marina. Nothing else matter- not a thing.

Ace remember that they were best friends when they were kids and they have a sword fight

Ace: Hey... Duck... I think I'll jog you're memory.

Duck: Go ahead and try.

He is fighting him and he defeated him

Duck: Well, too bad, Ace. You can fight me whenever you like. But I still won't remember a thing.

Ace: Come, Duck... Let's stop fighting- let's go help Marina.

Duck: Together- as if. So like you-... Ace- you're always trying to worm your way into my heart!

He point his weapon at him

Ace: What!? What did I ever do to you?

Duck: So, you forget about that, too? You never cared! It never mattered to you!

He went up stair

Ace: You wouldn't push me away.

Meanwhile

Marina look down and Ken appeared

Ken: Does it hurt, Marina? Watching your two childhood friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart.

She angry at him

Ken: But don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be a somebodies. (Look down)

Back to our Heroes

Ace is still sad about Duck

Ace: I don't understand. Duck and I- we both want the same thing. Both of us want to help Marina out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Duck and I have argued about stuff in the past and our Adventures, but...

Wile: Could be because you care what happens to each other.

Ace: Well... I really though so, too, but... maybe Duck doesn't...

Daffy: You can't give up. You're friends- tied together. Ace, Duck, Rev, Slam, Tech and... and... what was her name?

Tweety: Looks like our memories are fading so fast. Ace, we gotta hurry. I think Duck will come around if you just talk to him.

Ace: You're right. We three were never apart. Me, Duck... and Marina.

He use the Card and he went to the door

They are in Hollow Bastion

Wile: I heard voices! I wonder who it is.

Tweety is looking over there

Tweety: Shh! I think something's wrong.

It was Naruto and Sakura

Naruto: Sakura, I don't understand! I came here to rescue you!

Sakura: Naruto... I didn't ask you to save me. And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you so you're wasting your time trying to convinced me.

Naruto: Sakura? Do you know what you're saying? How can you stay here with that three eyed freak?

Sakura: It's nothing more to say. Now leave, before he finds you.

She left and Naruto look so sad

Naruto: Sakura... why...

Ace: I'm not sure what's going on but... is everything okay?

Daffy: Don't feel so bad, Kid. There must be a reason she said those mean things to you.

Naruto: Enough of your talk. She doesn't care about me. I guess no one cares a monster like me.

He walked off sadly

Wile: Poor, boy. Sure wish there was something we could do for him.

They went off to find Sakura and they found her in the Library

Sakura: Who are you guys? Were you kidnapped, too?

Ace: Um... Nope. But it's a long story. Hold on! So you've been kidnapped? You don't want to be here?

Sakura: Yes... no, I don't want to be here. That Evil overload forced me to come here. I have no one else to talk to me. Books are all I have to ease my loneliness. And then there's him... Oh, I've missed him so much.

Wile: You mean Naruto? Then why were you so cruel to him before?

Ace: Yeah, you really hurt his feelings.

Sakura: You don't understand. I can't let him see how I really feel.

Ace: Why not?

Sakura: It's because I was-

They heard a noise

Sakura: Oh No! He's here! You better hide! There's no time to talk! Hurry!

They are hiding and it was Black Doom

Sakura: Um... Hi. To what do I own this visit?

Black Doom: He's here- wasn't he? His risked his life to find you and save you. Why do you rejected him?

Sakura: I didn't ask him for his help.

Black Doom: Really? And why is that?

Sakura: You want to know why? I'm not going to fall into your trap!

Black Doom: Looks like I have no choice but to make you BEG for his help!

They got teleported

Ace: No! He got away!

Wile: What should we do?

Ace: Help her, of course! Come on!

They went off and thy found them

Black Doom: What are you waiting for? Call him.

Sakura: No way! I won't let you hurt him!

Naruto: Then I shall make you scream! The Ninja will come running the moment he hears your cries.

Ace: Enough! Naruto isn't the only one you have to deal with.

Black Doom: Be gone, Bunny. You have no business here. Unless, of course, you wish to join in the screaming! This is perfect. When that brat hears you're shrieks of terror, he'll come right to me!

Naruto: Don't trouble yourself!

Sakura: You're here! No! You can't! I told you to leave this place! Leave me alone! I never want to see your face again!

Naruto: Sakura...

Tweety: That is so mean to say!

Naruto: Okay. If that's how you feel, I understand. My power is punishment for being selfish and unable to have friends. I became a monster, nobody cares about me... and I only became more selfish. That is... until I met you, Sakura. You're the only girl that I know. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories that we met each other are my most precious. I won't cast them aside. So im sorry, but I can't leave you here... even if you hate me for it. Consider it my final selfish act.

Sakura: Naruto...

Black Doom: Well, well. I never such hideous could hide so beautiful a heart. This calls for a change of plan. Naruto, I shall claim your heart instead of Sakura's!

He going to blast him

Sakura: No! I won't let you hurt him!

She saved his life and now her heart is gone.

Black Doom: So much for a change of plan. Sakura's Heart it is, after all. It seems her cold words spoke little of her true feelings. Ha ha ha, she loves you, Naruto! I can feel it shining in her heart!

Naruto: You monster! Release Sakura's Heart at once!

He disappeared

Naruto: Where'd you go!

Ace: He went that way! That's the way the shadows fled.

Naruto: What are you doing here?

Daffy: No time to talk! We gotta go after them right away!

Naruto: You're helping me?

Wile: That's right! After what you just said, we GOTTA help you.

Ace: Let's go get Sakura's Heart back!

Naruto: All right!

They went off to find Black Doom and they found him

Black Doom: You've done well to made it this far, Naruto. As your reward, I'll tell you why Sakura rejected you. My dark magic required hearts of utmost beauty. Sakura was perfect. Deep in her heart her love for you shore with uncommon radiance. But she guessed my plans. By denying her love for you. She put her heart beyond my reach.

Naruto: But she saved me! She protected me!

Ace: She couldn't hide how she really felt...

Naruto: I've had enough... Release her heart! NOW! If you don't.

Black Room: Hm Hm Hm...

Naruto: Do not try my patience!

Black Doom: Don't you realize why I am telling you all this? Do you think it was out of kindness? I did it to erase your doubts. Now your heart is beginning to shine with love for Sakura. I shall have your heart, too, ninja!

Ace: Not if we stop you!

Black Doom: You dare challenge me? Pitiful fools!

They are going to him and they defeated him

They saw Sakura's Heart and now Sakura has been restored

Naruto: Sakura!

He and Sakura are hugging

Naruto: Thank goodness...

Sakura: Naruto, I'm sorry. I have no choice but to be cruel to you. But no matter how I tired, I couldn't his my true feelings...

Naruto: I'm the one who should apologise... for doubting you. I never want to Remember feeling that way... so angry, so alone.

Sakura: Don't be such an Idiot. You have your Best Friend, Your Teacher and all the People from you're Village. Let's replace the sad memories with happier ones- starting now.

Naruto: Sakura...

Wile: There they go with the hugging stuff, again.

Ace: Yeah, I think it's time we got on our way.

Daffy: Good idea. Let's keep moving.

They left Hollow Bastion

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Dreamland and Fight Marty

They look around and there's no sign of Duck

Daffy: Where did my Grandson go?

Wile: Maybe he got so tired of fighting you.

Ace: I knew he would.

Meanwhile

Susan: So what's going on, Marty. You're Duck was supposed to counter Ace. What's he waiting for? Where is he?

Marty look so angry

Ken: He's hiding somewhere to lure Ace Deeper into the Castle, right? I supposed we should just leave it at that, you know.

Susan: Oh! I get it! I would have never guessed that. So sorry, Marty.

Marty: Stop it!

Susan: Predicable response. Forget it. Animal without heart are so lame.

Marty: You're the one, who's talking. As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself.

?: That's quite enough.

A Black Cloak has appeared

Marty: John!

He take off his Hood and he's a panther

John: Marty, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You better not disappoint us again.

Marty: Disappoint YOU? You gone too far! In this Organization, you're Number. 11! I'm Number. 4 and I will have you-

John bring out his Scythe

John: I've been entrusted this Castle and Marina by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization.

Ken: Traitor are Eliminated. I beleive that's what the rules say.

Susan: Who needs a half-baked good for nothing, anyway?

John: Marty, you cannot win against Ace.

Marty: Pity to be ignored. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might.

John: Then let us watch us you prove it.

Marty: How come?

John: None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade.

Marty: Your insincerity is comforting.

Ken: You give a challenge like that to Marty and he'll seriously want to eliminate Ace.

John: That would be an unfortunate denouement.

He walk to Marina

John: What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that Right, Marina.

Marina: Yes.

Back to our Heroes

Daffy: Boy! The tenth Floor... We've gotten up pretty high.

Tweety: And that must mean we've lost ten whole floor's worth of our memories. Ace, it's still not too late. Don't you think we should turn back?

Ace: I don't wanna... because... that would break an old promise that I made.

Tweety: An old Promise? What would that be?

Ace: Back in Acmetropolis, I promise Marina- that I'd keep her safe, no matter what. But, I forgot it... I didn't remember until I started forgetting everything else! A promise between the two of us... That's why... I can't leave. Now that I remember the promise, I have to keep it.

Tweety: Of course. We understand, Ace.

He use the Card and he went to the Door

He's in Dreamland and he saw Kirby and Tokkori

Ace: What's wrong you two?

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: He said he's looking for his Friends.

Ace: Are they around here? It look like nobody's here.

Kirby: Poyo!

Tokkori: He said "He's looking for nobody".

Ace: You're looking for Nobody?

Tokkori: I suppose we must be. But, they don't seem to be anywhere.

Kirby tummy is rumbling

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: He said "And all this searching is making his tummy hungry". Hmm.. I wonder if there's some apple or food about. Oh, but if we stop to eat, we shall first have to stop searching.

Ace: Why don't we look for your friends together?

Kirby: Poyo?

Tokkori: He said "For nobody, you mean?"

Ace: No, for your friends. They might be around the. Let's find them together.

Kirby: Poyo?

Tokkori: He said "Oh, are you looking for my friends, too?"

Ace: No, but I'm looking for some friends of my own.

Kirby: Poyo?

Tokkori: He said "And are they friends who's my friends?"

Ace: I'm not sure, Kirby. But I know what it's like to miss your friends. So why don't we look for them together?

Kirby: Poyo! Poyo!

Tokkori: He said "He's like that, Ace".

They are going to find their friends and Ace saw Tiff hiding

Ace: Huh?

Tiff is scared and she ran off after Ace catched up to her

Tiff: Yikes! Oh no! Don't mind me.

Ace: You're not Kirby's Friend?

Tiff: Well... Um... I mean I'm not NOT Kirby's Friend... I'm...

Kirby: Poyo?

Tiff: Kirby! I'm so happy to see you. I finally found you! I got separated from the others. And I was so worried, I didn't know what to do.

Ace: That explain why you were so frightening.

Tokkori: Tiff, why don't you come with Kirby and Ace to look for the rest of our friends?

Tiff: What? Me? I don't know... Oh... What should I do...

Ace: Guess she doesn't want to come.

They left

Tiff: Wait! Please!

Tokkori: So you decided to come up with us, Tiff?

Tiff: Well, no. I'm still thinking. But before you got here. I found something strange in the bushes... I though it might help you to find everyone else...

They went to Cappy Town and everybody is not here and they saw rolling pot and coming to them

Ace: Look out!

Tokkori: Yikes!

Kirby got hit from a Rolling Pot

Ace: That was close. Are you okay, Kirby?

Kirby: Poyo.

Ace: Where did that pot come from?

?: Hey!

They saw Chef Kowasaki, Samo, Melman, Mabel, The Mayor and his Wife coming

Kirby: Poyo!

Kowasaki: Kirby! You're here.

Mabel: We're so glad to see you.

Samo: Would you help us sort our supplies for us.

Ace: And that pot belongs to you, Kowasaki? Cause you are a Chef.

Kowasaki: Yes. All my Kitchen Supplies has been roll down.

Samo: I have some of my drinks from my Bar has been roll down.

Melman: My Mails has been flown away.

?: Don't forget about us.

It was Tuggle and Gengu

Tuggle: All the Boxes from my Store has been roll down.

Gengu: Even all my Toy at my Shop. Can you help us?

Ace: Sure.

Mayor: Thank you, and don't hurt those Sheeps.

Ace: I won't.

He sort all the Supplies from the Callie's and he's done

Ace: That's all of them.

Hana: Thank you so much. Here, take this one with you.

They went to the Mountain and they saw Kirby's Warpstar

Ace: Is that belongs to you?

Kirby: Poyo.

Ace: Well, let's use this.

They use the Warpstar to reach on top of the Mountain and they met Meta Knight, Sword and Blade

Meta Knight: You have finally made it up here.

They all went back down

Blade: Wow, Kirby. Are you feeling alright?

Kirby: Poyo.

Ace: Maybe you guys could use the Warpstar to look for your friends.

Sword: (Mumbling) You might think so, Bunny. But serious problem arise when you arrive in Dreamland.

Meta Knight: Once you find your friends, how do you get down to them? You see, the Warpstar goes anywhere when People say it. And the Warpstar is at Kabu Mountain. When if you saw your friends, but the Star kept them just out of reach?

Blade: We rather have to keep looking for our friends, than find them and not be able to reach them.

Ace: You've got a point there.

Meta Knight: If you want to find someone, you'd best do it on foot. It can be quite exciting to stumble across a friend where you at least expect them!

Kirby: Poyo? Poyo?

Tokkori: He said "Well, that is how he feel- when he's stumble across some apples.

Meta Knight: That's right, Kirby! Keep moving and keep looking.

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: He said "Thank you, Meta Knight. That what he do. He's tummy is anxious for him to find an apple.

Ace: Don't worry, I'll help Kirby find his Friends.

Meta Knight: Good. Here's something that we want you to have it.

They left and they went to Dedede Castle and they saw Bookum, Buttercup, Tuff, Honey, Spikehead and Iro

Tuff: Hey! It's Kirby!

Iro: And he has a new friend.

Spikehead: Hey, Bunny. Can you join us for some Jumping?

Honey: So Chief Bookum can give you something.

He and Kirby are playing with them and now they finish

Bookum: Well Done, Ace! You're are very good in Jumping.

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: He said "We were just trying to jump for fun, Bookum".

Buttercup: I'm sure you can keep up with my Husband.

Ace: Well, I can jump with the best of them, now!

Tuff: Is that so? Then let's see how it done from me.

He is jumping and he's very good

Ace: Whoa!

Tuff: So what do you think?

Ace: I could never...

Tuff: Ha! You don't have to do it like me! Jumping is best when you do it your own way! "Cause I'm the Best and you're Cool!

They left and Kirby picked it up

Tokkori: Hey! Bookum! You dropped Something.

Bookum: Oh, that's the Reward I want you to give. I found it at the Fountain while I was chasing the Kids. You can have it, Ace. Kinda slow me down to catch Criminal.

They left and they went to the Forest and they saw some Wind coming from the Well

Ace: That is one strange Blustering Wind.

He jump on it and then it blast Ace up in the Air and Kirby is with him and now they are skydiving and they landed to a Tree and then Follow and Falls has comes out of the Tree

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: He said "Hello Fololo and Falala. What were you doing here?

Fololo: We were busy looking for Tiff and Tuff that we were blown away by the wind, and we fell down here!

Tokkori: And you got stuck?

Falala: No. We were waiting for Tiff and Tuff... so we can find them by using this Blustery wind to search them!

Fololo: So, if Tiff and Tuff rides the wind here, this is where we'll be! It sure will surprise Tiff and Tuff. Don't you think?

Ace: But what if they doesn't fall here?

Tokkori: You got a good point there, if Tiff and Tuff rides the Wind, that means that they are around herecin Dreamland further away.

Falala: Well, we were getting a little lonely and tired of waiting for them.

Ace: Instead of waiting, why don't you see if you can find them?

Fololo: You're right! That's a great idea! Come on, Falala!

Falala: Okay. And by the way, Me and Fololo found this in the tree. Why don't you take this?

They went off and they met Gus, Waddle Doo, Yabui, Curio, Bibli, Lady Like and Sir Emblem

Gus: Where is my Tool Box and the Gas Tank.

Ace: Do you know where you lost it?

Curio: Sorry, I can't find my Artifact.

Sir Emblem: And the Ring for my Wife.

Yabui: Even the Medical Supply.

Kirby: Poyo!

They saw Kirby eating a Cake

Tokkori: I can't beleive you found that Penguin's Cake.

Waddle Doo: I think you will make Dedede Angry for eating his Cake.

And then Waddle Dee's has appeared and Kirby is running away from and then he got hit from a Tree and then the Toolbox with the Gas Tank, The Ring, The Medical Supplies and the Artifact has fell off and it on Ace's Arms

Kirby: Poyo.

Sir Emblem: Thank you. Kirby.

Kirby: Poyo?

Yabui: For running into that free and getting our Items back for us.

Tokkori: But Kirby was trying to get away from the Waddle Dee's. And keep up with Ace.

Waddle Doo: Well anyway, you helped us. Thanks.

Ace: I was just trying to protect Kirby from the Waddle Dee's. It was an Accident that we found your items.

Waddle Doo: An Accident. It figures. Nobody would help us on purpose. But we're still happy. Thank you, Kirby and Ace.

Kirby: Poyo.

Lady Like: Here you go. Hope you like it.

Ace: Hey, it's okay, my lady. It was just an accident.

Lady Like: I know, but this fell down along with our items. It's the accidental part of our thank you.

They left and now they are in the field

Ace: I guess we can't go any further. So Kirby, wasn't it more fun looking for friends together?

Tokkori: He sure did. And I want you to have this. Thank you for helping us.

Kirby look so tired

Tokkori: That Gumball look so tired for find his Friends. If only if we have some apple with us.

Ace: Well... Time for me to go.

Kirby: Poyo?

Tokkori: To where?

Ace: To find my friends.

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: I think he wants to come with you.

Ace: That's okay, Kirby. You should stay here.

Kirby look so sad

Ace: Don't be sad, I'll always know where to find you. If i dont forget...

Kirby: Poyo.

Tokkori: He said "Don't worry, Ace. Can you count on me. Even if you forgot Kirby, I won't forget you".

Ace: Thanks, Kirby.

He left Dreamland and he went back to Castle Oblivion and he saw Marty the Martian

Ace: Who are you?

Marty: I am Marty the Martian. I have come to collect your debt, Ace.

Wile: A debt? Ace, did you own something to this Alien.

Ace: No. Why would I be?

Marty: Oh, but you do. You owe me for reuniting you with former friend.

Ace: Don't tell me-

Marty: Exactly! I did. I'm the one who brought Duck to you.

Ace: That means... You're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done to him?

Marty: I see no need to give you information about where Duck is. After all- Why trouble you in your final hour.

He is fighting him and he defeated him

Marty: As I expected. You weren't one to die very easily.

Ace: Like I ever lose from you!

Marty: I wouldn't be so sure. Did you even noticed? I was relying deep into your memory as we fough. And here... look what I found. A card crafted from all the memories that are locked in the other side of your memories.

He throw the Card to Ace and he disappeared, Ace grab the Card

Ace: Hold it!

It's too late, he's gone

Ace: Memories... from the other side?

Meanwhile

Ken: If Ace disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plan.

John: I trust that you know what you need to do.

Ken: Haven't a clue, huh? Maybe you could spell it out for me.

John: Marty has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization. You must Destroy him.

Ken: No taking that back later.

He disappeared

Back to our Heroes

Tweety: A card made outta memories from "The Other side of your Memories"? Strange? I wonder what it does?

Ace: We'll find out sooner or later. It's the only one we have left. No other way to move forward.

He use the Card and he went to the Door

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Acme Acres

They are in Acme Acres

Wile: Ace, where are we?

Ace: Hmm... I have no clue. I don't remember that Me and My Team were Time Traveling to see this place.

Daffy: I don't remember this place. It's been long time ago.

Tweety: This can't be right! Up 'til now, the only places we've been are from Ace's Memory.

Ace: Maybe so, but I don't definitely remember.

Daffy: You might have forgotten this town just like the other stuff.

Tweet: This is Bad. Our Memories are practically gone.

They look down

Ace: We'll be okay. See, look at this...

He show them a Good Luck Charm

Wile: Marina's Good Luck Charm!

Ace: There's a special memory that goes with this. One night, after the Meteor. When Marina and I were together, there was this Meteor Shower. Marina started crying. She said "What if another Meteor hits Acmetropolis again?" So I said, "If another Meteor comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!" I was swinging this toy said around the whole time. Marina just smiled and said "Thanks". And then she gave it this.

Marina appeared behind Ace

Marina: Ace, I'm so sorry. All this, because of me...

She disappeared

Ace: Marina said she had it ever since she was a baby.

Daffy: And she gave it to you? That's nice...

Ace: Yeah. So I promised her... From now on, I'll bring you good luck. I'll keep you safe. But then one day, Marina left Acmetropolis... and I forgot about her all this time. I really let her down...

They went off and they went to the Old Mansion and Ace look so confused

Wile: What the Matter?

Ace: Something... feels really strange. I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feel like it's familiar to me...

Daffy: You must have come here sometime before.

Ace: Not really, and that's what's strange...

Wile: It could be like with Mains. You forgot lots of other stuff- and that's why you remember this place now.

Ace: No... it's different. With Marina. My memories... sort of came drifting back to me, a little piece at a time. But not now. It's not memories- just this idea that I must have been here before.

Marty: So, Feeling Nostalgic?

Marty has appeared

Marty: Ace... a question, then, for you... Your memories of Marina or your feelings need- which of the two of these is more real, I wonder.

Ace: Marina, of course! Whatever it is that I'm feeling. I bet it's just another one of your mean little tricks!

Marty: (Chuckled) The Memory's wiles can be cruel. In it's silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts.

Ace: Cut the Chit-chat!

Marty: I told you- This place was created solely from another side of your memory. It is one the other side of your head that the memory of this place exists. It is your Head that remembers.

Ace: You're crazy! I don't know this place!

Marty: If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart... then throw it away. You are not an Animal Warrior- just a slave to twisted memories. Yes... Exactly like my Duck. Your exist is worth nothing!

Ace: Like YOUR Duck? Worth nothing?

He looks Angry

Ace: That's enough! YOU'RE the one who changed Duck! Every word you've said was a lie! I'd never throw away my memory! I'm gonna take you down and save Duck and Marina. THAT'S what's in my heart!

He's fighting him and he got defeating

Marty: Urgh.. You have such strength even at the mercy of your memory-

Ace: None of those have matters! Just put Duck back!

Marty: (Laughing) Just put him back? The Duck you speak of.. has but one fate, to sink into the darkness- and you will share that fate, Ace! If you continue to seek the Girl, Marina, the shackles with tighten, you'll lose your heart... and end up becoming John's pawn!

Ace: John? What does Marina have to do with-

Then something attack Marty and it was Ken

Ace: Ken?

Ken: Hey, Ace. Did I catch you at a bad time?

Marty: Ken, why..?

Ken: I came here to stop you from talking too much... by eliminating your existence.

Marty: No... don't do it!

Ken: We're just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still "are". But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook.

Marty: No! I'm begging you! Please, don't!

Ken: Bye.

He snapped him finger and then a Fire has surrounded Marty and he has been erased from Existence

Ace: What are you people, anyway? WHAT are you!?

Ken: Don't know. I wonder about that myself.

He disappeared

Meanwhile

Ken has appeared

Susan: Nice job. I say good riddance to that blabbermouth alien.

Ken: John... You used Marty to test Ace's Strength, didn't you?

Susan: Not just Ace's. It was yours, too. We weren't sure if you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow member. Well, I guess that you did. It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization will be like child's play with the three of us.

Ken: So that's what Ace's comes in.

Susan: That's right. He wants to see Marina, so why don't we just give him what he wants?

John: Rejoice, Marina. The time is best for you to meet the hero that you've been longing for.

Marina: I'm... glad to hear it.

Susan: But I'm warning you. You'd better not do anything to betray Ace's feelings. Do you understand me, Bunny?

Marina: Yes.

John: All you need do is later Ace's memories, and bring his heart closer to you.

He disappeared even Susan, Ken is looking at Marina

Marina: Ace... Even if you come for me- what then?

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Acmetropolis

Ace saw Duck again

Ace: Duck?

Duck: You're gonna hurt, Marina. If you go further.

Ace: What? You still want to fight? Marty is gone, so now you're free.

Duck: It doesn't matter, what happens to him. I'm protecting Marina from you? That's what's in my heart. Ace, I made a promise to marina. I promised to... keep her safe.

Ace: You did?

Duck: After the Meteor that strike Acmetropolis. There was a meteor shower... this one night when she and I were together... Marina got scared and said. "What if another Meteor hits Acmetropolis?" So I said to her: "If a Meteor comes this way. I'll protect no matter what!"

Ace: You made a promise! With a Toy Sword, when we were little!

Duck: What... How do you know about that?

Ace: Because... that was the promise I made to her that night! I would protect her! I said it!

Duck: Don't say a Lie! You weren't there from that night!

Ace: YOU'RE the one who wasn't there! That was when she gave her good luck charm to ME!

Duck: Her what?

Ace show him

Ace: See!

Duck: (Gasp) Tell me. Where did you-

Then his head has been hit

Duck: Nice going, Ace... That was a Fake! I got the Real one with me!

He show him a Good Luck Charm

Ace: What the?! Two of them?

Duck: Fake should be Destroyed!

He is fighting him and Ace Defeated him, and he ran away and drop his Good Luck Charm

Ace: Duck?

He saw the Good Luck Charm that Duck drop

Daffy: Isn't that Marina's Good luck charm?

Ace: It's just like mine.

He picked it up

Ace: How did he get that?

Then it Glowing and it turned into a Card

Wile: It turned into a Card!

They are going up Stair, but Taz, Wile and Daffy look confuse

Daffy: Hmm... I don't understand what's going on.

Ace: Let's just keep move, Alright? It doesn't matter.

Daffy: It DOES matter. How can you and Duck have the same memory? You can't be right?

Ace: I'm wrong? Fine, then don't believe me for that!

Taz: (Gibberish)

Wile: That's not what Daffy meant. We're just kinda worried.

Ace: Then let's talk Marina! That can clear it up. Look, we don't have time to stay here. So, come on.

Wile: Ace, what's wrong with you?

Ace: What are you talking about?

Wile: All, you're always get real touchy when it comes to stuff about Marina... But before we came to this Castle, you didn't even remember what her name was.

Daffy: Now Marina is the only thing you talk about.

Wile: It's doesn't make sense to us. Maybe you should calm down and think ahead about some of these things.

Ace look so angry

Ace: Think ahead? What in the world is wrong with you!? Do want to abandon her like this!?

Daffy: It's not like that-

Ace: Then fine! I don't need you guys! You might be my friends Grandfather's, but you guys are slowing me down! I going to find Marina on my own without you guys!

He went up Stair with Wile, Taz and Daffy

All: Ace!

Meanwhile

Marina look down and Ken walk up to her

Ken: You're all that he has left. So then, if you don't stop this, no one will.

Marina: (Gasp) But I... It's too late.

Ken: You shouldn't give up just yet.

He look away

Ken: Say, Marina. Have you noticed? John doesn't seem to be around.

Marina: What are talking about?

Ken: Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way.

She Realized what he meant, so she went off

Ken: Just don't make it count. Now THIS should be interesting. Try and make it enjoyable, Ace. It's the least you can do for me, you know.

He Laugh and he Realize

Ken: Hey, wait. I'm enjoying this. You guys ARE something else!

Back to Ace

He is all alone without his Friends and he look at the Card

Tweety: Ace, do you think you should-

Ace: Keep it to yourself!

He use the Card and he went to the door

Ace: I'm not going crazy, am I? I know exactly where this is...

He's in Acmetropolis

Ace: Yeah! This is Acmetropolis! Where me and Marina used to live!

?: Hey!

He saw Tech, Rev, Slam, Zadavia and Tweetum

Rev: Hey, Ace!

Tweetum: So what are you going to do?

Ace: Hey, Guys! Rev, Slam, Tech. And I'm so glad to see you too, uh...

Tech: "Uh" What?

Slam: (Gibberish)

Zadavia: Please, Slam. Only you could be smart enough to not notice food stuck to Your face.

Slam: Huh?!

Rev: Whoa, Zadavia! That's a low blow, okay?

Tech: I don't know, Rev. I think She and Tweetum's on the mark.

Rev: Aw, not you too, Tech!

Ace: Oh Yeah, Zadavia and Tweetum, that's who you are!

Rev: Did you get hit or something?

Ace: No, Uh... just thinking aloud.

Zadavia: I know... You're thinking about HER again!

Tweetum: Oh, I see. You're a total Zombie when she's on his mind.

Tech: That would explain why he's actin' all weird towards us.

Zadavia: I think you want us to do some mission with you and HER so you to can be ALONE, was it?

Ace: Umm... yeah.

Rev: Okay, okay. We'll do some mission with you and HER for a while. Go find her, Ace.

Tech: We'll try to be Quite while we SPY on you!

Tweetum: Um, Ace is serious. Give hat bunny some room.

Tech: I'm just kidding.

Zadavia: Good luck, Ace.

He went off to find her and he saw Duck

Duck: Hey, Ace. What's the hold up?

Ace: I know you... You're Duck!

Duck: Wow, thanks for remembering me. It's been, what, a couple of hours?

Ace: Um.. Nevermind. Are you feeling alright? Are you still under his control?

Duck: What? What are you TALKING about?

Ace got confused and then he Realized

Ace: Oh, I get it... You must be the Duck from my Memories.

Duck: "The Duck from my Memories"? Sounds like you're stuck in the city of make-believe.

Ace: I guess I kind of am.

Duck: Boy, you're so Childish. How are you gonna take of HER if you act like this?

Ace: Hey, speaking of her-

Then Acmetropolis is rumbling

Ace: What's going on?!

Duck: How should I know!? Whatever it is, it can't be good! I'm going to tell the Other's!

Ace: Then I should go-

Duck: I know, I know! It's your job to go with her. Go, Ace!

Ace: Alright!

He went off and he saw the City being Destroyed

Ace: The City!

Then a Giant Heartless has appeared and Ace is fighting it and it has been Defeated

Ace: Now I have to protect her! Marina! Are you okay!?

Marina is behind her

Ace: Marina!

Marina: Ace... You really came for me

He hold her hands

Ace: It's you... it's really you. I've been through so much just to see you.

Marina: Yes. I wanted to see you, too. But this isn't right. I messed up. I wanted to see you... But this isn't the right way.

Ace: Marina?

Marina: I was so lonely for so long. I just could bear it anymore. So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. You can for me and I'm so... so happy, but... but to your heart I had to-

Ace: That's okay, I'm here because I promised that I would protect you.

Marina: Ace... Thank you.

She let go off his hand

Marina: And I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to be in this picture.

?: That's true.

He saw Marina as a Ghost

Ace: Marina?!

Marina: That isn't me. I'm not there.

Marina 2: I don't really exist inside your heart.

Marina: I don't exist in anyone's heart.

Marina 2: I never have existed anywhere.

Ace: What... What are you talking about? What's gotten into you? Weren't we inseparable, always together? But then you had to go away... I came here so I'd never lose you again!

Marina: Was it really me you wanted to see?

Ace: Of course it was! I know I've forgotten a lot of things in this Castle, but never anything about you!

He show them a good luck charm

Ace: See? You gave it to me, right?

Marina 2: My Good luck Charm. You kept it.

Marina: No, Ace! You can't believe me!

He saw her turned away

Ace: What can I do now...

Marina: Think, Ace. Think just one more time. About who's most Special to you and who was on you're team. Call out to that piece of Memory that glimmers faintly deep inside your heart. No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it.

Ace: Who's on my Team and Special to me? I already know who it was. It was you, Mar-

Then the Good luck Charm is Glowing and Ace opened his Eye and he saw the Good Luck Charm into a Crystal Star, he look at Marina and she turned into a Pink Bunny

Ace: Who... Who was that? I can't remember her, but she feels so... familiar. Marina? Marina!

He left Acmetropolis and he saw Marina

Ace: Marina! It isn't you... a Person who was on my Team and Special to me. It wasn't you, was it?

Marina: No... The Girl you really care about... who was on your team and always with you... It's not me. It's her.

Ace: If she is, then... who was she? Cause I don't remember her name. If she was on my Team and Special to me, then why can I remember?

Marina: Because I went into your memories and-

?: Let me explain to him!

It was Duck

Duck: Plain and Simple. You're memory was a Train wrecked. You're not the one who's meant to protect Marina. It's supposed to me! But you and your messed-up memories are always in the way, Ace!

He's fighting him and Ace Defeated him and he look tired

Ace: Duck?

Duck: Here something for you!

He blast him with his Dark Power

Marina: Ace!

Duck walked up to him

Ace: Duck?

Duck: I have finally won.

Marina: Duck! Please don't!

Duck: You are finish!

He's going to finished him off

Marina: I said Stop!

Then he fall down to the Floor and look lifeless

Ace: Duck? Duck? Duck! What did you do? What have you done to him!?

Then Susan appeared

Susan: Broke his Heart. I'd say more like she smashed it to pieces.

Ace: Smash his heart? Then what's gonna to him?

Susan: (Laugh) Oh, you're so much fun to watch. If it's Duck that you're worried, then don't. Because Duck wasn't here.

Ace: What are you saying?

Susan: Do you really think I'm just gonna say this? That's too easy! Oh, what to do?

Ace: Talk to me now!

He fighting her and he got injured from her attack

Susan: Okay, have it your way. I think it'll kill you to hear this, but I think I can live with that. That thing lying there is just a puppet that Marty made it as an experiment. No more then a toy. It's funny, really. It called you a fake, but it was a fabrication all along.

Ace: Duck. Was a fake?

Susan: Fake in every possible way. It was only finished recently. How could it remember anything?

She pick him up

Susan: You get it? It's memories of Marina were just planted, not real.

She throw him to the wall

Susan: Yes. That mean, all this time, it's been picking fights with you over memories- that were counterfeit, trumped up, and complete failure. Isn't that True, Marina?

She look at her face

Susan: Oh, so nice... but behind this little face, you do awful things.

She look away from her

Ace: What does Marina have to do with me?

Susan: You're so dumb. Don't you get it now? That's what Marina's power are about! She can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories- of anything, even things that never happened. The girl who was a Friends to you all this time- was nothing but a manipulative witch that shackles people's hearts!

Ace: (Gasp) That means... my memories are all...

Susan: So you did get it. Lies, lies, all lies! Just Marina's illusion, nothing more. Binding you in the chain of your memories was central to our trap. It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped. So close for it- we were almost there. This is our only chance to turn the Animal Warrior into our puppet, but- That jerk Ken- he used Marina to betray us!

She bring out her weapon

Susan: So now, I'm left with no choice but to eliminate you!

Ace: You will pay for this.

Then Marina stop her

Marina: Stop!

Susan: Wha? It's a little late for the witch to grow a Conscience. Last time I checked- YOU'RE the one who fooled around with his memoreis created this mess. I should tell you that I'm in an EXTREMELY foul mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined!

She knocked her

Ace: Marina!

Susan: What's that? Are you upset? And you don't even actually know her!

Ace: I know. But still... I made... a promise. A promise I made to Marina to keep her safe. Maybe my Memories are fake. But the promise is real to me. That's why- I've keep it

Susan: Ha! You're such a Dimwit. There is no promise and there never was! You're just delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever. If that's the way you want it... You're going down alone!

Then someone blast her attack and someone who heal Ace and it was Wile, Taz and Daffy

Daffy: Not if we can stop you!

Ace: Guys! You found me!?

Wile: Of course we do. We were just worried about you.

Daffy: And we promise! We promised that we would protect you!

Ace is so happy for them

Wile: You won't be alone. It's always been the four of us and we stick together...

Daffy: And that is now its going to stay!

Susan: Okay... Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me!

They fighting her and they defeated her

Susan: No... No! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of losers!

Then she's Fading

Susan: What the? I'm...Fading? I can't... I... won't... ALLOW!

She has been Defeated

Wile: You must be Marina! It's good to see you. We're are friends to Ace's and our name was-

Marina: Wile, Taz and Daffy.

Daffy: Yep, but how did you know our names?

Wile: Great Job, Ace! You finally found your friends, you should happy for it!

Tweety: Well... there were more questions like that...

Daffy, Wile and Taz got confuse

Tweety: Marina. I have some question for you. Can you tell us about what's going on?

Marina: Yes. It was my fault.

Hours later

Marina: I took all the People and memory that were inside Ace's Heart... and little by little, I replace them with False Memory's.

Daffy: But... What about Ace's Promise?

Marina: I made it all up. It was a fake. Ace never promised me anything. Me being with him at the City- that was a lie, just like everything else. We never met, I was never Ace's friend.

Ace: And you were never anything more- either...

Marina: No. You see, in all of your true memories, I was never really there.

Tweety: Whoa, so that must mean that it was your magic that made the rest of us lose our memories, too. Is there anyway to get them back?

Marina: I can fix everything if we go to the 13th Floor. But John, he-

Tweety: I think I who that is. Was he the one who made us lose our memory?

Marina: If I didn't command him. He said that I will be locked in this Castle forever. I'd been alone for so long...

Wile: So you did this, for what he tell you, because you were lonely?

Marina: I'm so sorry.

She's gonna cry

Ace: Stop! Please, don't cry.

Marina: Oh... right. I know. I really don't have the right to.

Ace: That not what I meant.

Marina: Huh?

Ace: You see... I'm really not happy about you messing with my memories. But... you know- I can't really get angry at you for it, either. These memories you gave me.. In my head, I know they're lies- but they still feel right. Like the promise I made. I said I would protect you and that I wouldn't make you cry... not ever. Marina... if you cry now- It will make me feel guilty, like I let you down. So don't cry... okay? Until I get my memories back, smile and try to be happy. It's easier on me that way.

Marina: Ace...

Daffy: Oh Boy, this is too much.

Wile: it's okay. Ace always get like this every time he's around a girl!

Taz: (Laughing)

Ace: Stop it, you guys! I thought you three lose your memories, too!

Daffy: (Laugh) Too bad. Good friends don't forget the good stuff!

They are laughing

Ace: Come on...

Then Marina is laughing

Ace: Ah! There it is! That the Marina I remember. Yeah... I really like it when you used to smile. Of course, that was really only in my fake memories. But what I'm feeling now definitely isn't fake. It's real.

Marina: Thank you.

Ace: Alright, you guys. Let's go.

Daffy: Alright! I can't wait to get all my memories back!

Wile: Marina. John is gonna be up there. So maybe you'd better stay down here.

Ace: Yeah. Maybe you can look after Duck? We'll come get you when its over.

They left to the Thirteen floor

Marina: Be careful, Ace.

Ace: Don't worry... I'll be fine.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Fight John and Restore Memory

They are exploring around the Castle and Ace look at the Crystal lucky Charm

Ace: Who was it? Who's on my Team and Important to me?

He wants to remember who it was and doesn't know

Ace: Nothing.

Daffy: Any luck?

Ace: No. I only remember Marina. Come on, do you remember anything at all?

Daffy: (Sigh) Nope, Sorry, Ace. It's important, but I just can't remember... I don't want to be, but I'm get so afraid.

Wile: Then we should make a promise!

All: Huh?

Wile: What you said back there makes my brain got an idea. Whatever you make a promise that's so big and huge. Maybe it gives you the courage to face the fear!

Ace: Courage...

Daffy: Yeah! Let's do this! Even if we get scared, or in trouble- or even if we get seperated-

Wile: Or even if we will forget each of her-

Taz: (Gibberish)

Ace: Whatever happens- We're friends.

Daffy: All for one and one for all.

Back to Marina

She was look after Duck and then John appeared

Hours later

John walk out off the door and then Ken appeared

John: You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here... some never indeed-

Ken: Treasonous? I don't know what you could possibly be talking about.

John: Why, let Marina go? If it weren't for you needless meddling- We could have turned the Animal Warrior to come and serve us.

Ken: Oh, right, your big plan. You use Marina to rewrite Ace's Memory piece by little piece. And he turns into her total puppet. Then, using Marina and Ace together, you and Shawn overthrow the Organization. Am i right? I would say that YOU are the traitor, John.

John: Since when you were suspicious to us?

Ken: Do either one of us have a heart to believe anyone?

John: Hmph. So you only eliminate Marty to obtain proof of our plan?

Ken: That, I didn't want to do, bit it was your order.

He bring out his weapon

Ken: Remember this: "You must Eliminate the traitor." I always do this, John.

Hours later

Ken: Susan paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared... you must do the same!

He attack him

Ken: The Organization's betrayed in that name, I will defeat you.

John: That line but not you.

Ken: Well, had to try it once, you know.

He attacked him again and he bring out Something and it was Marina

Ken: You using her as a Shield? Won't do you any good, I'm afraid.

John: I wonder. Are you listening, Ace?

Then Ace and his Friends made it

John: Ken said he's willing to harm Marina to get me. You won't let that happen, will ya?

Ken: Oh, come on. You're John's puppet already?

Ace: After that, he's next!

Ken: Hmph. Now, Ace. We've got more in common than you might think. I'd really rather not fight you... But I can't dishonour the Organization, now, can I?

He's fighting him and he has been Defeated

Ken: You're better than I though you'd be. It was worth saying you after all.

Ace: Saving me? What are you saying?

Ken: Sorry, I would hate to keep the suspense.

He Disappeared

Ace: Ken.

Ace know that John is gone and he went to the door

Hours Later

Taz, Wile, Daffy and Ace has found John with Marina

John: You've defeated Ken? (chuckled) The Warrior's power- how I've longed to make it my own.

Ace: Let Marina go!

John: You've no chance of winning. Marina... Erase Ace's Memory.

They all Realized what he said

Marina: But if I do that...

John: Yes. Ace's Heart will be gone forever.

His friends look horrified to hear that

Wile: His heart, gone?

Daffy: You can do that?

John: I'd rather have preferred him unmarred, but he can be build- more to my liking wish time. Marina, do it..

Marina: I can't. Ace forgive me even when I received him. So how could I destroy his heart? There's no way! I don't care what happens to me. I won't hurt Ace! I won't do it!

John: Then you will-power

Ace: Do it, Marina! I don't care! You can erase my memory!

Wile: What! Ace, Why'd you say that!?

Ace: Because who will I look after if I don't have Marina? So just do it! Erase my Memories. Destroy my heart. I promised! I'll always protect you! You have to believe me!

Marina: Ace...

Ace: I don't need any memories to take on someone like John!

Daffy: That's right! Even if Ace forgets it all. Wile, Taz and I won't forget!

Taz: (Gibberish)

Wile: He's right! Me, Daffy and Taz will remember everything about Ace!

Ace: You see. I'll had all my friends ' memories. So I can piece my own together again!

John: You brainless bunny. If Marina uses her powers to erase your memory, you'll be nothing but an empty shell. Your heart will be no longer be able to feel or to care. Just like- Marty's failure imitation of your Duck.

?: Take another guess.

A portal is appeared and it was Replica Duck and he fight John

John: No way!

Ace: Duck!

Duck: No. Just an Imitation.

John: (Growl) You're a shell- shell who has had everything taken. Everything!

Duck: What can you possibly think I ever had? Both my body, my power and my heart are fake. But... there is one memory. I'll keep... even if it's just a lie! Whether it was a phantom promise or not... I will protect Marina!

John: Foolish Animal...

He brings out his weapon and he's fight them

John: You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom? You turn from the truth because your heart is weak- You will never defeat me!

They are fighting him and they defeated him and then he's gone

Daffy: Is he gone?

Ace: Yep.

?: You could say that.

It was John and he's still alive

John: However what you destroyed was merely an illusion of me.

Duck: So what?!

He attack him and he disappeared

Duck: Another imitation.

They saw a door

Ace: He's really... in there?

Marina: Yes.

Ace: I knew it. I can feel his power. It's trying to destroy my heart.

Wile: Yes, we'll just take care of him together!

Daffy: Ace, let's go.

Ace: Duck... Protect Marina.

He heard what he said.

Duck: You don't mind?

Ace: Should I?

Duck: All right.

They heading to the door

Daffy: This is it. The final battle!

Wile: Are you ready?

He walk to the door and then it open so went to find John and he saw him

John: Soon the emptiness will suffer your heart- here in this world of nothingness!

He's on a monster

John: As lightless oblivion devours you- drown in the ever blooming darkness!

He's fighting him and then he got teleported, after that he has been Defeated

John: (Scream)

He is fainting away and Ace left, They closed the Door and Ace sealed it with his Sword and the Door has disappeared

Ace: You're okay, Duck?

Duck: I'm not Duck, I'm a Fake. I can't remember why I was created or where or when... All that's inside of me- is time with you and Marina. But I know those memories are not real.

Wile: Um, Marina. Can't you use your Magic to put Duck's memory back to normal?

Marina: Well, I-

Duck: It's okay. I'll deal with that.

He's going to leave

Ace: Duck, wait! Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You have your own heart inside you. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're Special!

Duck: Ace. You're a lucky bunny. I don't have to be real to see how really your feelings are. That's good enough.

He left

Ace: Duck! Duck...

Daffy: Can you put our memories back?

Marina: Yes. Not remembering something doesn't really mean that it's gone.

Wile: What do you mean?

Marina: When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another- and then another and then another. Our memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together like they're in the chain- that makes up each of us. I don't actually erase any memories- just take apart the links are rearrange then. You still have all your memories.

Tweety: So you can put them back together?

Marina: Yes, but first. I have to undo the chains of memories I made on my own. After I've done that, I have to gather up the memories scattered across each of your heart's and then reconnect them. It might take some time. But I think it might work No- it will work. I'm sure. It's my turn to look after you.

Ace: Okay. We all really trust you.

Tweety Realize something

Tweety: Wait a minute! You said you'd have to undo the link of the memories you made. But that mean we will-

Marina: Yes. You won't be able to remember anything about what happened here.

Ace: Not even you?

Marina: I'm so sorry. It's the only way, I'm afraid.

She turned back

Marina: Ace, you got a choice to make. You can lose your memories if this Castle and reclaim your old ones... or keep your memories here and give up the Memories that you lost.

Ace: Do I have to... choice?

Marina: Of course.

He know he will forget Marina and this Castle, but he can' not do it, he knows thet memories of her were lies, but he need to remmeber all the people and friends he know including "her", so now he made he's choice

Ace: Make me like I was.

Marina: Oh. Okay. Nobody needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right? You want to remember all of the people who are really important you. Anybody would choose that.

Hours later

They made it to the Chamber pod to recovered the memories

Daffy: To remember again, we have to sleep in that?

Marina: Of course. It will take a while, but I'll take care of you.

Wile: Wait, when we wake up, we won't remember who you are anymore.

Daffy: And how can we thank you?

Tweety: Don't worry about that. I'll just make a big note in my journal. And it will say, "Thank Marina".

Daffy: Wow. That makes me feel better.

Wile: Well, good night, Marina.

Marina: Good night, Wile.

He, Taz and Daffy left

Marina: You too, Ace.

Ace: Alright.

Marina: All of this may have started with a lie... but I'm really am glad that I could meet you, Ace.

Ace: Yeah, me too. When I finally found you, and even when I remember your name, I was happy. The way I felt then- That was no lie.

Marina: Goodbye.

Ace: That wasn't a goodbye. When I wake up, I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise me, Marina.

Marina: You're going to forget, making that promise.

Ace: If the chain of memories comes apart, the link will still be there, right? So the memory of our promise will always be inside me somewhere. I'm sure of it.

Marina: Yeah, I think you're right. Okay, it's a promise.

Ace: Good. Until later.

They hugged each other and Ace went to the Chamber Pod

Marina: A Promise... Hmm... Ace, some of your men's links are deep in the shadows of your heart and I won't be able to find them. But don't worry. You made another promise to someone who you could never replace. She is your light. The light within the darkness. Remember her, and all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light.

Ace: Another promise.

Marina: Look at the Good luck Charm, I changed its shape when I changed your memory- But when you though of her just once, it went back to the way it was.

He look a the Good Luck Charm and now the Chamber Pod is closing and Ace is sleeping

In his Heart

He closed his Eyes and Marina appeared and then all the People he met has appeared even his Team and a Pink Bunny

Ace: Lexi!

Then he saw his Friends who he met them

Ace: My friends.

Then he saw Marina Fading

Ace: Marina?

Marina: Don't worry. You might forget about me... but with our promise I can come back.

Ace: A Promise is a promise.

Marina: Yes. One day the light- it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then- I'll be in your heart.

Ace: Yes. Forgotten- but not lost.

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Duck's Story

Duck is drifting in the Darkness and then he wake up

Duck: Where am I...

?: Stay asleep.

Duck: Who said that?

?: You should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark.

Duck: Between... what? (Gasp) Bugs! Tech! Rev! Slam! Where are they!? Together we closed the door to. After that-

?: You came drifting here by yourself. You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or... maybe you were close to it.

Duck: Oh, really? As if I'm some kind of demon.

?: Hmph. Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanket by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But...

A Card has appeared

Duck: What is it?

?: It's is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends, as you take the first step towards the truth. But know this the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no returning to the security of sleep.

He grab the Card

Duck: This place is so lame to take a nap anyway.

?: That was very well said, Duck.

Then the Card is Glowing and he got teleported in Castle Oblivion

Duck: A Door to the Truth, hmm.

He use the card and the door has opened and he's in Hollow Bastion

Duck: This place is Hollow Bastion!

?: What you see is not real. It's the wood of your memory.

Duck: What? My memory?

?: The things you remember from your time a Black Doom's castle became a Card, and that card made this world. You've seen everything here before, haven't you?

Duck: I guess... So what now? Am I going to learn something? Maybe meet people?

?: You would meet the people in your memories. Ordinarily.

Duck: What are you talking about?

Then the Voice is gone

Duck: Hello! I'm not done talking to you! Okay. But it has better be you I run across next, Voice.

He went off and he's the room

Duck: Boy. Everything IS just how I remember it. Even this room...

?: It must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories...

Duck: You, again? Listen, buddy. But these memories I could do without. Black Doom gave me this room.

?: So he did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness he offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything... but at least they gave you a nice room.

Duck: Stop it!

He ran off and he's in a Hallway

Duck: No one's here, too? There's nothing but Heartless inside the castle. Voice! I know you're watching me- so explain this! Where all the People from my Memories?

?: Do you want to see them?

Duck: Of course I am!

?: But you cast them aside.

Duck: Huh?

?: You dreamt of the outside world, and you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left your family, friends, home- everything- all in pursuit of darkness.

Duck: But I case that aside, too!

?: And what do you have to show for it? First your home, then the dark. Your heart only knows how to cast away. It's empty- like that room. Like your memories. That's why you don't meet anyone. Your heart is hollow- except for the residual darkness.

Duck: You're crazy! I rejected the darkness!

?: Ha ha ha... Did you really, now?

He left the Hallway and he meet Black Doom

Black Doom: I knew you would return, Duck.

Duck: Black Doom? You're alive!?

Black Doom: You haven't noticed. I am a figment from your memory.

Duck: Of all the people I could run into, it had to be you.

Black Doom: Of course. After all, your heart is steeped in darkness. You cwn only see those who exist in that same darkness..

Duck: No...

Black Doom: Be grateful you have someone to keep you company. Your heart is empty. We're it not for the darkness it contains, you would be completely alone.

Duck: That's sounding pretty good right about now.

Black Doom: Come on. You once turned to me to sate your hunger for darkness. You want me here. Who but I am grant you the darkness you long for?

Duck: There was a time I did want you around. I surrendered my heart to the dark. But not again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer. All I did was lose myself... Empty myself. I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark... I'll take you down one by one!

Black Doom: Then you mustn't forget to destroy yourself last. For, like me, you are one of the dark.

Duck: That's fine by me. I turned to darkness because my heart is weak. I hate being weak. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse! I have enough of your Chit-chat, Black Doom!

Black Doom: So you hate the Darkness enough to fight it. Oh, the agony you must feel! Then let me end your pain, Duck- end it forever... with the wondrous power of darkness!

He's going to fight and he defeated him

After that he left the Hollow Bastion and he's in Castle Oblivion

?: Why do you shun the darkness?

Duck: Come on, now. I know you heard me- every word I said to Black Doom.

?: Darkness is your weapon. It is time you learned you must accept it.

Duck: What are you talking about?

?: Stop resisting. Accept the Darkness. You have no choice...

Then it was Mephiles

Mephiles: If you are to serve me again!

Duck: I knew it was you... Mephiles.

Mephiles: Well. You don't seem surprised.

Duck: All you have been saying about is the darkness. I can only assume you wanna pull me back in... so you can play puppet master.

Mephiles: Clever Duck. I knew you'd be the one to most appropriately serve me. And now, surrendered me again-

Duck: No way! Not gonna happen!

He attacked him but the darkness shield Mephiles and now Duck got hurt

Mephiles: Do you really think that you could do me harm? A weak super hero like you could even defeat Ace- and you had darkness on your side.

Duck: (Panting) Excuse me... for being weak...

Mephiles: You are weak. You need Darkness. Surrender. Bow to darkness. Bow to me.

Duck: I would never do that!

Mephiles: Only the darkness can offer to you all of the strength that you will need.

?: You're wrong!

He saw 4 Light's

Duck: That voice... Bug? And those three, Tech? Rev? Slam?

Bugs: (Voice) That's right, Doc! Remember, Duck, you're not alone.

Tech: (Voice) You have us.

Rev: (Voice) So we can help you.

Slam (Gibberish)

They went into his Heart

Bugs: (Voice) Listen close. The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it even in the deepest darkness!

Duck: Okay.

He get up

Duck: I won't lose to darkness. Not ever.

Mephiles: You think those feeble lights can save you from the darkness that I command?

He's fighting him

Mephiles: You shall feel the darkness everywhere!

Duck: Give me all you've got. I'll give it right back!

He defeated him

Duck: What? Is that all you got?

Mephiles: It seem to me that you are intent on resisting the darkness. All right. Then see it to yourself.

He show 4 Cards

Mephiles: This is a Card crafted from your memory. Advance through the world it creates and soon, you will understand... Chasing after light is not the way. It will not give you distance from the darkness. There is no running from the darkness.

Duck: Don't worry. I won't run away from the Darkness. Just give it to me. I'll enter the world in the end, if I haven't given into the darkness... Then I will win.

He throw the card to him and he grab

Mephiles: And, one more thing.

He use his power and now the Darkness is flowing his Duck's Heart

Duck: What was that?!

Mephiles: I simply tempered the darkness that yet remain in your heart.

Duck: You though that I'd rely on darkness?

Mephiles: To use it or not is your choice. I'll be waiting, Duck... for you to sense it and yield to the darkness in your heart!

He disappeared

Meanwhile

A Raccoon is sensing something and then a Gorilla Appeared

?: You don't say Hello to me, Ben?

Then Marty appeared

Marty: What's going on, Milo? I want some answers.

Milo: Nice to see you too, Marty. It's such a shame. The Organization used to be the rope that bound us together.

Marty: You're only Number 6! How could you!

Ben: Let it go, Marty. Milo, tell us. What did you detact?

Milo: Visitors. I picked up two scents in the Castle's lowest Basement. One of them was Black Doom-

Marty: Don't be crazy. That Three Eyed Monster is gone. He cannot return from the realm of darkness of his own volition.

Milo: If you could let me finish... the scent belonged no to the real Black Doom but to a very convincing double. But I truly cannot say much beyond that since the double is no more. Our other visitor saw to that.

Ben: And who was it?

Milo: I did not know for sure... But the scent was very similar to that of the Superior.

Marty: And yet, not exactly the same, was it? This truly piques my curiosity.

Milo: Now- what should we do?

Ben: We wait- see what develops.

Back to Duck

Duck: Something smells... strange... what's that scent? It's so familiar... (Gasp) Darkness. It's the smell of darkness. I can't believe this is happening. The darkness even seeped into my feather...

Bugs: (Voice) Don't worry, Duck.

He saw Four Light

Duck: Bug! Tech! Rev! Slam!

They appeared as an illusion

Duck: You're here. (Gasp) What happened to you guys? I can see... right through you.

Bugs: Strange, right? I can only send a bit of my power to this place with your friends.

Tech: That's why we've got a request for you.

Duck: Request for me?

Rev: Listen, Duck. Just because darkness holds you, don't let go of who you are.

Bugs: You've got to fight the darkness inside you! It won't be easy to do, we know.

Slam: (Gibberish)

Tech: And don't forget. Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little bit of light.

Duck: Light within Darkness...

Bugs: You and us have seen it. The far, welcoming light inside the door to darkness... The light of Kingdom Hearts- it will show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. Thats the request of our Heart.

Duck: Okay... I'll do whatever I can.

Tech: Trust us. We'll try to find a way to reach you. We'll get there, we promise.

He gonna shake their Hands, but he went through their hands

Duck: You're an illusion...

Rev: Don't worry. We shook hands in our hearts, remember? We're connected, you and us.

Duck: Guess we are.

They disappeared

Meanwhile

Milo: I have identified the scent. It is Duck.

Marty: Duck? He has been emerged from the realm of darkness?

Milo: His existence- it was once doubled in the darkness.

Marty: I see... That's why you mistook him for the Superior. The dark power given to Duck facilitated his Escape from its realm.

Milo: But I want to know is why he appeared in Castle Oblivion.

Marty: That's really quite simple. His existence resonates with that of another Super Hero.

Milo: Ace is in the Castle?

Marty: He arrived hours ago. John is already using Marina's unique powers to meddle with Ace's Heart.

Milo: Without even bothering to consult us.

Marty: It looks like he desperately wants the Animal Warriors for himself- what a stupid plan, of course. Ace's is not such an interesting existence. The entity that holds true value- is Duck, the hero of Darkness.

Back to Duck

He saw Marty

Marty: I think you're Danger Duck.

Duck: Are you with Mephiles?

Marty: You are wrong. Let me say that he is not the Mephiles with which you are familiar. He is Mephiles and he is not Mephiles. Perhaps a "Nobody" best convey the idea.

Duck: Riddles is not my thing. Do it again.

Marty: He belongs to neither the light nor the dark but walks the twilight between. (Chuckled) Catching for that? Oh right, you also stand in between the light and the darkness. It looks like we have much in common.

Duck: Maybe... Like you said, there really is Darkness left inside of me. But so what? Darkness is a Villain to me! And so are you for reeking that crazy smell!

Marty: Oh! So it's a fight that yo hasn't. Very well! I should take you down!

He is fighting him and he defeated him

Marty: (Laugh) I fine, coursing through you, there is a darkness of formidable power growing! Well worth the trouble aggravating you. All this Excitement has provided me with invaluable data.

Duck: Huh!?

Marty: Thanks alot, Duck!

He disappeared

Duck: I have been tricked.

Meanwhile

Ben: What's happening to Ace?

Milo: Marina's powers are being used to shuffle his memories as we speak. John may well success in getting his puppet. Ace would be a valuable asset to the Organization... but John and Susan's actions, they- leave me quite uneasy.

Ben: Then there was Ken. Who knows what that bunny is thinking...

Milo: Marty should take care of this. His replica is soon to be completed.

Ben: But then, Marty dispises John. Think of the mess it would make. So we must tell him. Isn't it better that Marty clean up the mess than leave it to us?

Back to Duck

He left the World and he saw someone

Duck: What the! Who are you?

It was his Replica of Him

Replica: Surprised? I guess you should be. After all, I look just like you. I'll tell you who I am. I am an exact replica of you that Marty made off on your data.

Duck: So you're a fake?

Replica: I didn't say I'm a Fake! I don't care if you're "real"! You're not cool enough! We share the same body and the same power. But there is one easy way to tell us apart, though!

He point at him

Replica: Unlike you, I am better then you.

Duck: But I am Cool!

Replica: If you are, but I don't have any fear.

Duck: Fear? Are you calling me a wimp?

Replica: You're afraid the dark! The darkness inside you still scared you, no matter what you say.

Duck: (Growl)

Replica: But I am Different then you. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want.

He bring his Dark Suit and his weapon

Replica: So I can help you, wipe the floor.

He is fighting him and he defeated him

Duck: Hey you, Fake! I though I heard you say to me, that you're gonna help me to wipe the floor.

Replica: Laugh all you can. But don't forget, I'm still new, I'm get stronger and stronger. The next time we fight, you're done!

Duck: And you are done!

He attack him, but the darkness blast him

Replica: (Laugh) It's great to have darkness on me. You are SO messing up. How can you be afraid of something that can be so thrilling?

Duck: Stop!

Replica: Ha! So now the Wimp is playing though. So long, Real Guy. Hope you don't miss me.

He ran away

Duck: Hold on! Hmph! There is no way. That I am a Wimp.

Meanwhile

Replica Duck has appeared

Marty: So then, how's the real Duck?

Replica: He's a chicken. In no time at all, I'll be better than him.

Marty: If you are would you be interested in meeting another who's considered a super hero?

Replica: You saying about Ace. I heard that he's here somewhere in this Castle. You want me to take care of him?

Marty: We'll see... Of course... I intend to make good use of you.

Replica: No Problem. The real Duck was nothing. Ace won't be, either. They're no match for me.

Back to Duck

He wants to find the Replica

Duck: Where are you! Show yourself, you Fake!

Mobiles: Fake? Oh, no... That's not exactly the right word.

He appeared

Duck: What are you talking about? Isn't he just a copy of me?

Mephiles: More like a model. He is an example of what you should try to be. He accepts the darkness... just like you once couldn't help but accept me. But now you are scared. Perhaps YOU are the one who is being fake. Fake when you pretend to have no fear.

Duck: How could I be afraid of the Dark?

Mephiles: Inside of the card world's... you grappled desperately with the darkness. Desperation is fear. You fight the darkness because it is what scared you.

Duck look Angry

Duck: Stop it!

He attack him, but the Darkness just blast him again

Mephiles: Stubborn Duck.

He throw 4 Cards to him and he grab it

Mephiles: So continue your fight, if you must. Eventually, you will learn. You cannot resist the darkness.

He disappeared

Meanwhile

Ken: How can we help you, Marty? It's not very often we see topside.

Marty: I came here to help you. You obviously believe this Ace has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us.

Susan: Hmph. Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse so you carry out your little experiment. That's all.

Marty: I'm a Scientist. Experiments are what I do, of course.

Ken: Whatever. You can do what ever you want. But you know, I think testing Ace is just a cover for your valet.

Marty: Valet? He's a product of pure research.

Susan: What he actually is is a toy.

Marty: And you should zip it.

Ken: Well... Since you came all this way, youre gonna need this. A gift from my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us.

Then the Replica appeared

Ken: That card holds the memories of Ace and Duck's home.

Replica: It's just a Card, what's special about that?

Susan: With a little help from Marina, you'll have all the real Duck's memories. Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're noting but a fake. Instead we will remake your best so you can be- the exact same as the real Duck.

Replica: Wait? You want to remake my heart!? The Real Duck is a chicken who was afraid of the Dark. Why would I want with a heart of a Dork?!

Susan: Any idea's, Marty? After all, you do want to test Ace, don't you?

Marty: I guess I'll take that.

Duck: What with you!? Are you betraying me?

Marty: Haven't you heard, I would make good use of you, Right?

Replica: What?

Susan: Don't worry, I'm sure it won't hurt you.

Duck: I'm gonna hurt you!

He attack her, but he got knocked out from her Thunder Power

Susan: (Laugh) Stupid little Animal! Think you could hurt me? Where would ever get a though I this? But- look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Marina will erase your memory of me hurting you. Instead, she will implant the Loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's not big deal that they were lies.

Replica: (horrified) Don't. Don't!

Hours Later

Marina look down and Susan approach her

Susan: Why so sad, Marina? Is there something that's been trembling you? Are you feeling sad about tinkering with Ace's Memory? Or maybe you-

Replica: Would you cut it out, Marina! Marina- she doesn't want to remember Ace.

Susan: You sure about that?

Replica: Don't be sad. Whatever's hurting you. I'll make them go away.

He show her a Good Luck Charm

Replica: I swear it on this- the good luck charm you have me. Bye.

He left

Susan: That was great. It's almost like you completely made his heart from scratch. Nice job with the good luck charm. I didn't know you could use memories to transform object like cards into keepsakes. You used the same trick on Ace, was it? You've changed Lexi's good luck charm with your magic, didn't you? It won't be long before Ace forgets about Lexi completely! Then he'll be all yours.

Marina: He won't forget.

Susan: What?

Marina: No matter how much I change his memory, Ace will never forget Lexi. Memories of me- More false memories of me will just make his feelings for Lexi even stronger than before. Because... I'm the shadow of Lexi.

Susan: What's with your problem with that? That should be your incentive not to mess anything up. Just do a. Good job rewriting Ace's Heart. Then you can actually be somebody- and longer just Lexi's shadow. You'll be real Ace's Heart.

Meanwhile

Milo now the Scent and Ben has appeared

Ben: Marty is no more.

Milo: Yep, he's scent is gone. Ken struck him down... something I find deployed - Agents animal of the Organization striking each other down.

Ben: Our problem is Ace. Marty proved to be no match for Jim, yet he's still under Marina's control.

Milo: But we cannot eliminate Ace, can we?

Ben: Yes. For our Superio- he is in dire need of the hero of light. When light loses sight of its path- we may find use for the dark. What we must do- is obtain the darkness.

Milo: Duck. Of course.

Back to Duck

Duck: One more card left. So if I can get through this, will I be free of the darkness?

He use the Card and he went to the door

After that he saw Ben

Duck: That scent... You're another one of those "Nobodies."

Ben: You did very well this far. But to posses your powers, and yet fear the darkness... what a waste.

Duck: I am not... scared!

Ben: I scent that you do. You're also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your useless dear. Open your heart. Embrace the darkness.

Duck: What happen if I say no?

Ben: Then you lose both Light and Darkness- and disappear!

He unleashed his power

Ben: I, Ben, will not yield to the frail heart- of an infantile Wimp! Now, stop resisting- and let the darkness in!

He's fighting him and he has been Defeated

Duck: See ya!

He's going to finished him

Ben: Don't think so!

He hit him and he's on a Ceiling and on the Floor

Ben: You were too much for that.

He approached him and the Darkness is flowing in Duck's Body and now he's on his Dark suit and then he defeated Ben

Duck: Too slow.

Ben: You are the Superior.

He's Fading away

Ben: Forgive me, Milo. This was a fight I should not have started.

He disappeared

In Duck's Heart

He's drifting in Darkness

Mephiles: I see you now... clearly.

Duck wake up

Duck: Ben!?

Mephiles: Duck... I can see your heart...

Duck: No... it's can't be. Darkness this foul could only... only be-

Mephiles: That's it, remember me... Let me drift into your heart...

Duck: Mephiles!

Mephiles: (Laugh) You called out my name. You have been thinking about me... You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good... The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken, I will take hold...

Then Mephiles appeared

Mephiles: Your heart will be mine!

He's gonna reach him and then 4 light saved him

Bugs: Duck! You have to fight! Don't let him win!

Then Bugs, Tech, Rev and Slam appeared as an Illusion and they are protecting Duck

Mephiles: You meddlesome Bunny!

Then Duck has awakened

Duck: My friends and Bugs... They protected me... Bugs, Tech, Rev, Slam, where are you? Please talk to me!

Then he knows they are inside their heart

Duck: You're with me, aren't you...

Meanwhile

Milo: Ben is gone as well...

Then Ken appeared and he's alive after the battle from Ace

Ken: Marty, Susan, Ben... I wonder who will be next in line.

Milo: I think that's gonna be you.

Ken: No way! I fough Ace bunny already. He think I'm gone for good. But no, I think it'll be John next. For reciting the Organization and targeting Ace. I hope he moves exactly as his heart commands him to. So then, what about you? I though you guys had plans for Danger Duck.

Milo: Of course, we were going to set him off against the Traitors... But with John gone, there is no more need. He is nothing but a nuisance now.

Ken: And he became Dangerous, as well. After all, he took down Ben.

Milo: You know that is not how I do things. Tell m, did you obtain the Data on Duck's home?

Back to Duck

The Castle is Shaking

Duck: Whoa! What's that? An Earthquake?! And... one of the scents is gone- a really strong one.

Then Milo appeared

Milo: The keeper of this Castle, John, has just been felled by the Warrior.

Duck: Warrior... You're saying about Ace! Ace is here!?

Milo: Of course. Want to see him? But... can you face him?

Duck: What do you mean?

Milo: The world of darkness, and Mephiles's shadow, still nest with your heart. Do you plan to face Are like this? Are you not sad? Ace's fate is to battle the darkness. He must oppose anyone who hosts the dark- in the meantime, it's you. If you don't believe those I said...

He throw a Card to him and he grab it

Milo: then you had best see the truth with your own eyes.

Duck: Wait a minute... this card is my-

Milo: Yes. It was your home.

He disappeared, Duck use the Card and he's in Acmetropolis

Duck: I never thought I'd never miss this City so much... Hmph. There was a time I couldn't wait to get off this place. And now I'm acting so relieved.

He saw his friends

Duck: Is that... Hey!

He ran to them

Duck: What's up with you guys? I don't think I've even seen you guys so quite. What, is there something on my face? Guys?!

They disappeared

He went off and he saw Lexi

Duck: Lexi... Hey, Lexi. What are you-

She disappeared

Duck: Oh... No!

Milo: Surely you know this would happen.

Duck: (Gasp)

Milo: You've been to a number of Worlds in your memory before this one. And in those world's, you meet only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone- each and every one of them.

Duck: That's crazy! I remember everyone from the city! Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam, Zadavia, Tweetum and my parents, too! They were my... my... my closest friends.

Milo: And who threw away those friends and family? Maybe it's your own action that you've forgot. You destroyed Acmetropolis!

He got teleported and the city is collapsing

Duck: This is... that night!

Milo: All of the city you grew up on were sundered, scattered. Many hearts were forever lost to the darkness. Because of what you did!

He saw an Illusion of him

Milo: You hated the City and the Planet's, so you opened the door to darkness and destroy city and all the Planet's. It was YOU! You were pulled into the darkenss then, and now you belong to the darkness. You should Look-alike look at what you truly are!

He's Illusion became a Darkside

Duck defeated the Darkside and he saw Ace

Duck: Ace? Ace! Ace!

He approach him

Duck: Ace, it's me. You're best friend.

He attacked him and Duck avoid it

Duck: What the? Stop this, Ace! Don't you know me?

Ace: Of course. I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become!

He blast him with light

Ace: How could the light hurt you? Duck... Have you really become a creature of the dark? You're not Duck anymore... You're just a pawn of the darkness. Then so be it. It's time for you to see the light!

He beam him to the light and now Duck is floating

Duck: I'm... Fading... Fading away... into the light.

?: You cannot be Fading.

Then Lexi appeared

Lexi: You cannot fade. There's no power that can defeat you- not the light, not the dark. So don't ran from the light-hearted and don't be scared from the darkenss. Becuase both of you will be stronger.

Duck: Make me stronger? Darkness will?

Lexi: Yes. Strength that's yours. The darkness inside your heat- it's fast and it's deep... but if you can truly stare into it and never try to look away, you won't be scared of anything again.

Duck: All this time I've tried my best to push the darkness away-

Lexi: You've gotta just remember to be strong and Brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. If you do that, you will gain strength - the kind that's unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness-

Duck: -and I'll be able to see through the brightest light-

Lexi: Follow the darkness. It'll show you the way to your friends.

Duck: Could I face them?

Then Marina appeared as an Illusion

Both: You don't want too?

Duck: You know I do. Of course.

She smile and disappeared

Duck: And I will! With my Power and my Strength - my dark power and Strength!

He appeared in darkness

Duck: Darkness!

He use his Dark suit and he slash his way out and hit Ace

Ace: Impossible.

He turned into Milo and it was Milo all along

Milo: How is it that you found me when you are there in the light?

Duck: You reek of darkness. Even the light can't block the smelll. I guess I follow the darkness after all.

Milo: This is crazy! Then I shall make you see... That you hopes are nothing- nothing but mere illusion!

He's gonna fight him and he defeated him

Milo: After all your protests, you're still like us, on the side of darkness.

Duck: Well I know who I am.

Milo: When did that happen? You were always received of the dark before-

Duck: Well, guess again!

He slash him and he disappeared, Duck has turned back to normal

Meanwhile

Milo is injured

Milo: What was he?

He smash his fist to the wall

Milo: No ones EVER worn the darkness the way that he does! It's impossible!

Then Ken appeared with a Replica, Milo look scared and he Realized it was a Replica of Danger Duck

Milo: Oh... oh, right. The replica, of course. We can use this Danger Duck to defeat the real one. Ken?

Ken: Wouldn't you like to be real? All you need is the kind of lower that the real Duck doesn't have. If you can get that, you can be a new animal- not Danger Duck, not even anybody else. You won't just be a copy of someone. You will be unique, your OWN self.

Milo: Ken! What are you talking to him!?

Ken: You know, he's a good a place to start as any.

Milo: You cannot do that!

The Replica grab him and he absorbed him

Ken: So sorry, Milo. You just found out way too much.

Back to Duck

Mephiles: Duck... Duck...

Duck: Who's there!

Mephiles: I know you can feel it... The trip that I have on your heart.

He Realized that Mephiles is inside his heart

Mephiles: You have let in the Darkness, Duck. That means very soon your heart shall become an all-consuming darkness.

Duck: I'm not gotta like this!

Mephiles: Of course, you are.

Then his Body cannot move

Duck: My body. I can't move.

Then darkness is flowing to him

Mephiles: The deeper the darkness runs inside you, the stronger I become. Controlling you is effortless.

Then 4 Light's appeared and it saved Duck

Mephiles: Ah! Must you interfere again!?

Then Duck is free

Bugs: Phew! We're sure glad that we made it in time! That will keep Mephiles busy for a while.

He saw Tech, Rev, Slam and Bugs

Tech: We're sorry, we couldn't came here in time, Duck.

Duck: Guys, is it really you?

Bugs: Of course, why, Doc?

He pull his ear

Bugs: Hey! Cut that out! That's not funny!

Tech: Yeah, Duck, don't do that.

Rev: We are real, not Illusion.

Slam: (Gibberish)

Danger Duck is so happy

Duck: This time. You're not an Illusions. I'm so glad that you guys could make it here.

Rev: We made a promise to you that we would find a way, didn't we?

Duck lay down

Tech: Duck, are you-

Duck: I'm okay. Don't worry. Guess I'm so happy. I've - I've been alone for so long that having someone else around is... is a little... overwhelming. But.. um, how did you get here? I though it was too.

Bugs: We found a Card that can help us.

He show him a Card of Acme Acres

Bugs: We needed a way out of the realm of darkness, and then suddenly, this card appeared right in front of me. When I picked it up, I could see your heart ground the darkness. That's what lead us find you. I think the card though Its place to be with you.

He give the card to Duck

Duck: Maybe you're right.

He use the Card and he's in Acme Acres with his Friends except Bugs

Rev: Where are we?

Tech: And what is this place?

All: (Gasp)

Duck: Bugs?

Then Mephiles has appeared

Mephiles: You and your friends must battle me right now. Against my dark powers!

They are going to fight him and they Realize something

Mephiles: What's that? Are you and your friends giving up? Finally ready to surrender to your fates?

Duck: I don't think you're not Mephiles.

Mephiles: (Gasp)

Tech: You're scent is different.

Rev: The Mephiles in Duck's heart smells darker. The odor is more foul.

Duck: But your scent just isn't that. It's not darkness. It's something else. I think I finally understand. You're the one who guided me when it started. You can to me pretending to be Mephiles. You gave me the card- to make me face the darkness.

Mephiles: Hmph. Thats right.

Then he had changed into a Monkey with a Red Bandana on his Head

Zon: Zon, or so I am know you- I've been watching you all along.

Duck: You sure? Then who are you? And what do you want from me?

Zon: For you to choose.

Duck: Choose?

Zon: You and Tech are a special entity. You two exist between Light and Dark. You stand in the Twilight.

Rev: What about me and Slam?

Zon: You all have lights, of course. You have to meet Marina, if you choose.

Duck: Marina? Who's that?

Zon: You will know soon.

He disappeared into Light

They were at the Old Mansion

Rev: Are you sure this is the Place?

Duck: Yes. Marina is in here.

Replica: Hold it right there!

They saw a Replica of Duck

Tech: Was that you?!

Rev: Two of you!?

Slam: (Gibberish)

Duck: Yes, he's a Replica of me.

Replica: Hmph. You've changed. Your own Darkness- it doesn't scared you anymore.

Duck: How can you tell that?

Replica: Because I'm you.

Duck: No. I'm the real one.

Replica: "I'm the real one," he said. Must be nice to be real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right. I'm a Replica! A fake! The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember! An even this newfound power!

He Unleash his power

Replica: I though by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone someone who is not at all you! But... nothing's changed... I'm still empty inside! Everything about me was borrowed. As long as you around, I'll never be more than a shadow!

They are fighting him and they defeated him and he lay down to the Ground

Replica: So... now it's over. Hmph! Death doesn't scared me. Good riddance to a Replica life. My heart was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake.

Rev: So how did you feel?

Replica: What happens when a fake dies- one like me? Where will my heart go? Does it disappear?

Tech: It'll go somewhere.

Duck: Maybe to the same place like mine.

Replica:Ha! A faithful replica until the very end. That's... fine.

He disappeared, Duck and his friend went to find Marina and they found her

Duck: Are you Marina?

Marina: Of course.

Duck: It is you, I finally found you.

Marina: Huh?

Duck: Um, forget what I said.

Marina: Please.. Come this way.

She show him Ace inside a Chamber Pod

Duck: Ace?

Tech: Ace!

Rev: Ace!

Slam: Ace!

Duck: What happen to him!? What did you do?

Marina: Nothing. He's asleep to get all his memories back.

1 Hour Later

Duck: So he made he's choose to forget all about this Castle even you.

Marina: Yes. And you have choose to make.

Duck: Why me? You never messed up my memories.

Marina: It's not you're memories. It's your Darkness. In your heart there's darkness, and in that Darkness is Mephiles. He may be at bay for now, but eventually he'll wake, and he will take over you just like he did before. But I have powers you can use. With my powers, I can put a tight lock on your heart. That way, Mephiles could never come out from inside you.

Duck: What happens to me, I'll let you do that? Will I forget everything, Ace?

Tech: You sure you can do that?

Duck: I'll have too.

Marina: The darkness in you will be sealed tight just like your memory. You stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were. Duck, please choose.

They look at Ace

Duck: He doesn't even look worried. Will I sleep like that, too?

Marina: Yes.

Duck: Figures. Ace always toys with all the Villains as he pleased. Whatever we'd been doing together he'd find a way to slack off like Rev.

Rev: Hey!

Duck: Even trying to leave the city- I did all the work on the ship by myself. That's it. When this bunny wakes up, I'll tell him off. I told him to take care of Lexi and here he is taking a nap. But I can't chew him out like he deserves- if I've been asleep. I don't need my heart to be locked. I'm ready- I'm going to fight Mephiles.

Tech: But what if his darkness overtakes you?

Duck: If that happens, then the darkness will show me the way.

Marina: Yes... that's true.

Duck: Why do I get the feeling that you knew I would say that?

Marina: I didn't know. I hoped. I wanted you to face the darkness, because you're the one who changed.

Duck: So that's why- that's why you came to my rescue inside that light... in a form of Lexi.

Marina: How did you know?

Duck: I knew when I met you. You and Lexi smell the same.

They left

Duck: Keep an eye on Ace.

They left Acme Acres and they found Bugs in Castle Oblivion

Bugs: Boy, I guess you decided not to go to sleep.

Duck: How did you know that?

Bugs: I heard it from Zon.

They look at Some

Tech: Do you know him?

Bugs: Well, I'm not so sure. I have a feeling that I've met him... somewhere...

Rev: So. Who are you?

Zon: I could be nobody or anybody. It is up to you whether you choose to believe in me or not.

Duck: Man, you really like pushing decisions on other people like that.

Zon: And you have pushed away slumber making the choice to face Mephiles.

Duck: Do you think I'm a chicken?

Zon: You have chosen your own path.

Duck: Are you supporting me? Or we you abandoning us?

Zon: That would be you choice as well.

He give them a black coats

Duck: What are these?

Zon: The Organization will pursue you. Like a pack of hunting dogs they will sneak up on you if they sender your presence. However- this cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and their noses useless.

He look at Bugs

Zon: The ears, not so... They wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by Darkness. Is it clear? Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness.

Duck: Who cares about that. I won't run from the darkness.

He throw a Card to Duck and he grab it

Zon: The card will draw out your heart's darkness. Finish your business with Mephiles.

Duck: Come on. Let's go.

They went to the next floor and they made it

Duck: He said this card will draw Mephiles out...

Bugs: Thats okay! We can defeat him together!

Duck: Sorry. But Tech is coming with me. Me and Tech will face him together.

Bugs: But why?

Duck: There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own with my friend, Tech. But I do need a favour. If Mephiles is the victor, he's going to enslave me and tech. Cause Tech has darkness inside him too. If that happens, use your powers to destr-

Bug: Of course! We'll be right there to save you and tech.

Duck: What?

Tech: Huh? No that's not it. He want you to destr-

Rev: We can't do that. No matter what happens, we're gonna be right there to help you two. We promise you for that. Unless... you don't believe we're done through for you...

Duck: I choose to believe you- always, Bugs.

Bugs: And we're in you. You're not gonna a lose, I know it.

Tech: Okay.

Duck: Thank.

Duck use the Door and he and Tech went off to find Mephiles

Duck: Mephiles! Where are you? Show yourself!

Tech: He's not here.

Mephiles: (Chuckled)

Tech: Or maybe not.

Mephiles: Why in such a hurry? I'll be here at the very heart of darkness... watching you lounge into the same darkness- inside of you.

Duck: Let's go find him.

Tech: Right!

They went off and they found him

Duck: We smell you, Mephiles. Show yourself.

He appeared in darkness

Mephiles: I have watched you fight. I know your power and strength. Your skill with darkness has grown. It has become more mature. And yet, why... why do you accept the darkness- but still refuse me? You know you and I are similar. We both follow where the darkness leads. Indeed, we are the same, so why? Does some purt of your heart still have a fear of the dark?

Duck: That wasn't it. The truth is...

They are going to fight him

Duck: I just can't stand your foul stench.

Tech: Even me.

Mephiles: You are a fool's. You should know my powers well by now.

Duck: Yeah, we know. Or did you forget? I used all the power you had to give- and Ace still beat me. I'm not at all interested with your powers!

Mephiles: Very well. In that case-

He turned into a Crystallize Form and summon his Guardian

Mephiles: You shall sink into the Abyss!

They got sucked into the darkness and they avoid from the Guardian attack, they are fighting him and they defeating him,

Mephiles: Insolent Fools!

They Gaurds his Attack

Both: Mephiles!

They finished him off

Duck: Looks like we win!

Mephiles: This... is hardly... the end... Your Darkness- I have it... all to you... My dark shadow... lingers... Someday... Someday... I will return!

He has been Defeated and then Darkness is blasting Tech and Duck

Duck: Ace... Lexi...

Then 3 Lights appeared

Bugs: Boy, Duck, I know you and Tech wanted to do this together... but you don't mind getting a LITTLE help, do you?

They carried them away from the Darkness and they made it to Castle Oblivion

Bugs: So, Duck... what happens next?

Rev: Are we going home?

Duck: Not yet. I can't go home- not now. It's still here. It's really faint, but I can sense him. So I think his darkness may till have a hold on me.

Rev: Your Darkness- belongs to you. Just the same way your light does.

Bugs: Up for now, I though Darkness was something that should never exist. Then I spend time with you and your friends and changes my mind the road you chose- I didn't know. Light and Dark, back to back. With you and your friends, I think they might meet in a way nobody's seen before. Wonder where that road leads. I'd like to see myself. I'd like to walk the road with you and your friends.

Duck: Ha ha!

They hugged each other

Duck: Bugs, I'm really flattered... I don't know what to say.

Bugs: Boy, Duck, you know you don't have to call me that now. I'm your Best Friend's grandfather.

Duck: Close enough, Alright.

They left Castle Oblivion and they were on their Black Coat, they were at the field and they saw Zon

Duck: What are you making me choose then?

Zon: Between the road to light- and the road to darkness.

Duck: I would never chose those.

He walk to the Middle Road

Duck: I'll take the Middle one.

Zon: You're talking about the twilight take to nightfall?

Duck: Not exactly.

He look back to him

Duck: It's the road to Dawn.

 **The End**


	13. Ending

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need and more You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

The daily things like this and that and what is what that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

Meanwhile

7 Black Coated animal are sitting down in the Realm

 _ **There is always sleep between part and meet with our usual words in the usual street**_

Marina is watching Ace sleeping in the Chamber Pod

 _ **So let us part like we already do... And in the world without you I'll dream of you. When I come to, let us meet with our usual words on the usual street.**_

3 Years later

A Blue Bunny is walking down the Street

 _ **Beyond the path without you is a forgotten promise to keep.**_

Then he's friends shown up

 _ **We may have walked side by side, but now we go on back to back.**_

They went off to Acme University

 _ **And though our paths may not cross, all paths are connected somewhere**_

A blue bunny is on the tower of Acme University and he look at the Sun

 _ **When I arrived at where you are, we may not appear to be as we were... But we'll make another promise to keep.**_


End file.
